More Summer Lovin'
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Sequel to Summer Lovin' Slash M/M MPREG.
1. Life

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**Title: More Summer Lovin'  
**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Characters: John Cena, Chris Jericho, Edge, Bret Hart.  
**

**Summary:Sequel to Summer Lovin' Slash M/M MPREG.  
**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

**THE FAMILIES:**

**The Hart's: Bret and Adam Hart have 2 kids Maria Anne Hart aged 6 and Samuel Owen Hart age 4. Planning on continuing their family. Bret still works and Adam is now a stay at home dad. **

**The Jericho's: Chris and John Jericho have one child with one on the way, Brooklyn Leigh Jericho aged 5 and a baby yet to be born John is 4 months pregnant. Chris still works hard at his law firm ACJ and John also still works at Helmsley, Michael's and Cena. Not as much as he used to because of Brooklyn but he does most of his work from home. **

**The Helmsley's: Hunter and Shawn Helmsley have 2 kids Jack and Natalie both adopted aged 7 years old each. Shawn is now pregnant with his and Hunter's first biological child. **

**The Cena's: Tony and Michelle, still happily married, love their granddaughter Brooklyn so much, still both working hard. **

**The Dibiase's: Ted and Cody are now married and planning on starting their family, both still working hard. **

**The Mizanin's: Mike and Maryse, currently engaged and happy. **

**The Johnson/Orton's: Dwayne and Randy currently seriously dating and enjoying life, are friends with Chris, John, Bret and Adam. **

**THE STORY BEGINS:**

John groaned as he woke up, he looked over to the side of the bed, the bed where his husband slept and he frowned seeing an empty spot.

He got up and showered and dressed for the day, he made the bed and left the room. He looked around for his husband but couldn't see him. He cursed for having such a big house. He and Chris had sold their homes and bought one together.

Their new home was a Mediterranean Tuscan waterfront estate on point location with 147 foot private boat dock with two ramps and 150 foot waterfront deck. Towering entry with 26 foot ceiling, great room, formal dining, den/office, elevator, bonus room, three interior fireplaces, gourmet granite centre island kitchen with state of the art appliances and custom cabinetry throughout.

Extensive use of 24 inch coliseum stone floors, master suite with luxurious master bath and marble shower and flooring. Hardwood up the stairs and on the second level. Barbecue station with fireplace and seating area, designer fixtures and waterfront spa.

"Daddy!" John heard, he smiled and went into his five year old daughter's room. He walked in and smiled at his princess who was going through her drawers. "What's up baby?" John asked, Brooklyn giggled at her daddy and got up and hugged him tight. "What are you looking for?" John asked. "Clothes to wear" she said John smiled.

"I'll do it." John said. He picked her out some clothes, he chose her Dark Denim Lace-Up Capris, her Black Mock-Layer Heart Rhinestone Tee and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes. "You ready for your first day at school?" John asked, today Brooklyn was starting school and John was a little emotional about it. "Uh huh, I see Ria there?" she asked.

"Yes baby but she isn't in your class, she's in a different one." John said. "Oh, I be alone then?" she asked, John shook his head and brushed his babies hair. "No, you will make friends." John said. "OK otay then." she said John smiled. "OK let's go get you some food." John said, they headed downstairs to the kitchen and John helped Brooklyn into a chair.

He went to the fridge and grabbed some food so he could make her some French toast. "Where's dada?" she asked, John sighed. "I don't know baby." John said, he turned on the kitchen TV to cartoons and made sure Brooklyn was preoccupied and he picked up the house phone. He called his husband's cell phone, he wanted to know where the hell he was. He rolled his eyes as he got Chris' voicemail.

**"Hey you've reached Chris Jericho, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message and I will get back to you."** He said John sighed and hung up. He then called Chris' office. **"Hi Michelle, it's John….Yeah Chris' husband is he in the office right now?...He has a conference all morning…..OK then…..No don't tell him I called it's fine….Bye."** John said ending the call. "Dada says to give you a big kiss and hug before school OK?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded. John made the French toast and sat down with his daughter. They ate their breakfast and John cleaned up and they headed out the door. They got into the Escalade and headed to Brooklyn's school. They got there and parked and John got out and helped Brooklyn.

John took her hand and they walked to the class Brooklyn was in. John got down to her level and hugged her and kissed her. "You be a good girl OK? I love you and everything will be fine I promise you baby." John said Brooklyn smiled. "Love you too daddy." Brooklyn said hugging her dad before going to the teacher, John smiled at her, he knew she would be fine, she would make friends she was very charismatic. John left Brooklyn and got in his car, he called Adam's cell and they decided to meet at John's house for some coffee. John headed home and Adam arrived not long after. John made them some coffee and they sat out by the water. "How was Brookie this morning?" Adam asked. "Fine, she was all calm, I was emotional though." John said Adam laughed and nodded.

"I understand." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "I don't know what's with Chris though. I don't know if he is truly busy at work or something else is going on. We barely see him anymore. He's working a lot, I understand that but Brooklyn misses him." John said Adam nodded. "You should talk to him about it." Adam said John nodded. "I will. I promise. He's supposed to be meeting me at the doctor's today for my check-up but I don't know if he'll show." John said Adam nodded. "He will." Adam said John sighed, he just hoped he was right. He missed his husband and he needed to talk to him about what was going on lately. He just hoped Chris wanted to be with him still that was his worst fear that maybe Chris didn't love him anymore and it killed him inside. "You OK there Jay?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah where is Sammy?" John asked. "He's in day care. He spends a few hours there a week." Adam said John smiled, "That's nice" John said Adam nodded and smiled they hung out a while before Adam left, John tidied up the house and he did some paper work for work before heading to the doctor's office. He just hoped his husband would show up. He was annoyed at the last time he had an appointment. Chris was meant to show up but he didn't, Chris made it up to John with some jewellery but John just wanted his husband, he didn't want jewels, he wanted Chris.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door, he got into his car and drove to the doctor's office where he was having his check-up for the baby. He got there and parked and walked inside.

He signed in and sat down waiting for his husband and to be called. The door opened and Chris walked in, he smiled over at John and sat beside him kissing him hello. "I didn't think you were gonna make it." John said Chris smiled. "I wasn't gonna Miss it baby." Chris said John smiled.

"I am glad baby." John said Chris smiled. "John Jericho?" the nurse asked, John and Chris smiled and stood up, they followed the nurse into the exam room. "Take a seat John and I will take your obs, Dr. McMahon should be in shortly OK?" John smiled and nodded and sat down on the exam table, his blood pressure and everything was checked. "You seem great" she said John smiled he was glad, the nurse left and Stephanie walked in.

"OK hi guys, nice to see you both again." She said John and Chris smiled. "It's good to see you too." John said, Chris smiled at her. "OK then, four months right?" Steph asked, Chris and John nodded.

"Yeah four months," John said Chris smiled he was excited to have another baby with John. "OK let's have a look at the baby shall we?" she asked, John smiled and nodded. He took his shirt off and Chris held it for him, Stephanie put some gel on his stomach and then had a look at the baby with the Doppler.

"OK everything looks great." She said, John and Chris smiled. "Your baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches" she said John smiled. "Can we find out the sex?" John asked. Steph smiled and nodded. "Yep, let me have a look." She said John smiled as she looked. "There we go….Congratulations guys you're having a boy." She said John and Chris smiled, they had been hoping for a boy.

"Wow, I can't believe it." John said Chris smiled and kissed him. "You're all set to go, but as usual if you need anything at all please just let me know OK?" John and Chris smiled and nodded. John wiped off the gel and put his shirt on. Chris helped him up and kissed him.

They left the office and Chris took John over to his car. "I won't be home for dinner tonight, there's a huge case coming up baby." Chris said John sighed and nodded. "OK can you call and say goodnight to Brooklyn though?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled. "Of course baby." Chris said he kissed John deeply and John headed off to the school to pick up Brooklyn. He got there and parked and walked to her class.

He waited out front with her Adam saw John and went over to him. "Hey Jay." He said John smiled. "Hey Addy what's up?" John asked. "Nothing much, just wanted to ask you over for dinner." Adam said John smiled, "Sure Addy me and Brookie will be there" John said, Adam smiled and nodded. He hugged John and John hugged him back. "Daddy!" John heard he smiled and looked down and saw his daughter he got down to her level and hugged and kissed her and took her bag. "Ready to go home?" John asked, Brooklyn nodded and smiled. John took her hand and led her to the car, he strapped her into the back seat and they headed home. Once home, John unpacked Brooklyn's bag while she went and played. Once John had unpacked her bag he made her a sandwich.

He took it into her and she sat down watching TV and eating. "We're going to dinner with uncle Adam, uncle Bret, Maria and Sam tonight OK baby." John said, Brooklyn smiled and nodded. She loved her uncle Adam's cooking. Once she finished her sandwich John left her to play and he did some stuff around the house and some paper work that needed to be filed for work. Once that was done he took Brooklyn upstairs to get changed for dinner. He dressed her in her Grey and White Striped Hooded Long-Sleeve Dress, her Black Skinny Leggings and her Grey Slouchy Faux-Suede Boots.

Once she was dressed John went and showered and dressed in some jeans and a shirt, he took Brooklyn downstairs and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. He strapped Brooklyn into the car and they headed to the Hart house. They pulled up and John got Brooklyn out and they went inside. Brooklyn ran and started playing with Maria and Samuel. John went over to Adam and helped him with dinner. "So did Chris show up?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah he came to the appointment which I am glad of I didn't think he would." John said Adam smiled. "Good, so is everything OK then?" Adam asked as he handed John the potatoes to mash. John smiled. "Everything is fine, we found out the sex." John said looking at Adam, Adam smiled at his best friend. "And?" Adam asked. "A boy, we're having a boy, but don't tell Brookie, we wanna tell her together, just us, so keep it on the hush hush." John said Adam nodded.

"Of course I won't say a word I promise you John. Your secret is safe with me." Adam said John smiled, he loved that he could always trust and always count on Adam to always be there in support. "I think she'll be excited I know Ria was when we told her about Sam." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah we hope so, we don't want her to feel all jealous or anything. I want her to feel happy and blessed to be given a brother to grow up with." John said Adam smiled. "She's a smart girl John, she'll be fine, I know it." Adam said John smiled and nodded, he hoped Adam was right. He just hoped Brooklyn would be happy to have a brother. "Honey I'm home!" they heard John and Adam laughed as Bret walked in, he kissed his kids and Brooklyn hello and then went and kissed his husband hello.

"I'm gonna go shower before dinner." Bret said, once Bret had showered and changed they all sat down for dinner, once dinner was over they all sat down to eat, once dinner was over John and Adam went and did the dishes and chatted. "You must be worried with the case Chris is working on...I mean it must be tough having to sue Shawn and Hunter." Adam said, John looked at Adam with his eyes wide. "What the hell are you talking about?" John asked. "You didn't know?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No what's it all about?" John asked, he was so angry inside that Chris had kept this a secret from him, he thought Chris would tell him about something like this. "Something about Chris' firm suing Hunter and Shawn for breach of contract dealing with one of their former employees, they're really going at it John, I thought you would know." Adam said John shook his head.

"No I know nothing, I can't believe Chris wouldn't tell me this, this is insane." John said Adam sighed, he couldn't believe he had let it slip but he did think that Chris would have been open and honest with John about it but he had no clue now, it was shocking. "I'm sure he hasn't told you for a reason Jay, he wouldn't just not say anything." Adam said John sighed. "Yeah I guess so but it doesn't mean I am not mad about it. I wanna know why he hasn't told me, I mean Hunter and Shawn are like parents to me, I want to be there for them and help them I really do." John said he was just stressed and angry now.

"I should go I need to get Brooklyn home and into bed, then I need to deal with my husband." John said Adam nodded, they said their goodbyes and headed out the door, they got home and John put Brooklyn in her Pink Ballerina PJ'S and he then put her to bed Chris called and said his goodnights and said he would be home soon. Once she was asleep John went and laid down on the couch in the lounge room watching some TV, he didn't know when Chris was going to be home he just needed to wait up for him and talk to him he wanted to get to the bottom of this situation with their firms and everything. He was still very angry and stressed that Chris didn't tell him about the law suit going on but he hoped his husband had a reasonable excuse otherwise a fight would be happening.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Chris walked into the house and sighed, it felt so good to be back home finally. He dropped his briefcase and he went up to the bedroom, he smiled seeing John laying on the bed reading a book, he crawled over to him to greet him with a kiss but John turned his head away from him making Chris frown. He stepped away from John and looked at him. "What's going on?" he asked. "You lied to me Christopher" John said, Chris sighed. "About what John?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me about the law suit you have against Hunter and Shawn?" John asked Chris sighed, "How did you find out?" Chris asked. "That's not the point, I just want to know why you kept this a secret from me, this is my law firm as well." John said angrily, Chris looked at him and sighed, he had to nip this in the Bud before John went way off track.

"I know it is, but I thought I was doing the right thing." Chris said John shook his head. "Stupid response" John said, he went to the closet and pulled down his suitcase and started throwing things in. Chris didn't know what to do, he had to do something to stop John from walking out on him. Once his clothes were packed John pulled down Brooklyn's case and that's when Chris snapped, he couldn't let John take his daughter, he couldn't, Brooklyn was his world, he didn't think he could handle it if John took his baby away from him. He knew he couldn't. "Please baby, John give me TWO minutes...just TWO minutes to give you my final argument...then if you decide you have to leave, I won't stand in your way..." Chris said John sighed and sat down and waited for Chris to start talking.

"Look baby, we almost lost Brookie when you were pregnant with her with the preeclampsia and everything because you were so stressed out with work and everything. It killed me to see you feeling so bad for almost losing her, it killed me, I love her so much and I love this baby just the same. Brooklyn is the most precious thing to me, because she is a part of you, she is the proof of our love for each other. I just didn't want the same thing to happen again...and this time risk the boy we have been praying for...You and the children are all I have in this world that is good...I deal with evil and corruption at work...and all I care about at the end of the day is coming home to my precious angels...You guys are the ones that keep me sane and loved..." he said. John looked at him in the eyes and he couldn't believe how open and honest Chris was being with him.

"Please Johnny, don't take that away from me...don't leave me alone with the wolves, with no loving home and shelter to protect and guide me..." Chris said, John couldn't help it he started crying never in all their years together has Chris ever opened up to him and told him how he felt about their love. Chris sighed, seeing John made him believe that John wasn't going to forgive him. He sighed and went to walk away, John jumped up and grabbed Chris' arm and turned him around, he then launched at him and kissed him with wild abandonment and all the passion he had in the world, Chris was shocked but he responded to the kiss and held John by the hips, holding him close never wanting to let him go. They broke the kiss and John looked at him in the eyes. "I knew you loved me, but I never really knew how much until just then." John said Chris smiled and kissed John again.

"I do, I love you more than anything." Chris said John smiled and just hugged him. "You never knew?" he asked, John shook his head. "You tell me you love me all the time, I know you do. But I am always scared that you don't. Chrissy, you're not very open with me about your feelings. It's like you have this wall around you that you don't want to knock down." John said Chris sighed and sat down on the bed and pulled John down with him. "I should tell you why." He said John smiled and nodded. "The reason I don't open up much is because my first boyfriend in high school treated me really badly, he would use me and abuse me, I am over it I am but I never really forgot about it and it's something I will always have to live with." Chris said John sighed and held Chris' hands in his own. "Until you came along I never really had any luck with relationships, but you changed all that, I learned to love you and to trust you with all my heart" Chris said John smiled and leaned in and kissed Chris softly. "Thank-you. You know for telling me" John said Chris smiled and nodded, he was glad he had finally told John about everything.

"Is that why you never stayed after sex when we first met? You would always fuck me and flee" John said Chris nodded. "Yeah I was scared to fall in love and be heart broken. But I knew you wouldn't hurt me ever, I love you Johnny, and I am so sorry I treated you like an object, I really am sorry." Chris said John smiled and hugged him. "I've been waiting six years for you to tell me that you're sorry, I forgive you baby I always will." John said, Chris smiled, he was glad everything was out in the open, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Chris sighed and hung his shoulders. "What is it baby?" John asked. Chris looked at John, "This lawsuit is killing me John." he confessed for the first time. "I don't want to do it, I don't. I have grown to love Hunter and Shawn as father figures and they're Brooklyn's grandparent's I just hate this." Chris said John sighed, he had no idea this was killing Chris so much. He rubbed his back soothingly. "I have been thinking about quitting but I have too much to lose John, the job I have worked my ass off for and everything, and the money, this house won't pay for itself, I am so unhappy but I never thought I would feel like this, being a lawyer is my dream job, I love it I do. But I can't keep working there, it's breaking my heart." Chris said John couldn't believe this. "Shit baby I am so sorry, I had no idea. Is there anything I can do?" John asked, Chris shook his head. "No baby, just be here with me, when I come home, as long as you're here for me I can handle it." Chris said John smiled and nodded. He would always be there for him no matter what.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John dropped Brooklyn off at school and headed over to his office. He got there and went up to the right floor. He walked down the hall to Hunter and Shawn's joint office. He knocked on the door and heard Hunter's gruff voice tell him to enter. He walked in and Shawn and Hunter got up and hugged him. John smiled at them and sat down. "What brings you by?" Shawn asked. "I have a proposition for you guys." John said, Shawn and Hunter smiled and looked at them. "OK what is it?" Hunter asked. "Chris is really unhappy at ACJ right now, he's thinking about quitting but he won't do it, because we have bills and he loves working as a lawyer, he really does." John said. "Alright and what does this have to do with us?" Shawn asked. "I want you to give Chris my job, I want him to take over my spot." John said. "I am a partner here and I barely work. You both deserve someone who will be here working hard and Chris is the hardest working guy I know." John said. "Are you sure about this? I know you're on maternity leave now John but when the baby is born won't you wanna come back?" Hunter asked, John shrugged. "To be honest I would rather be at home with my kids, spending time with them." John said. "Are you sure?" Shawn asked, he wanted to make sure John was A OK with this. "I am sure, please let me do this, I am doing this for the man I love, the man I married, the man I am committed to. The man I have kids with." John said, Hunter and Shawn nodded. "If Chris wants the job, he has it." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"Thank-you both so much," he said he hugged them both and left. He got into his car and drove to Chris' office. He got there and walked up to Chris' office. He walked in and smiled at his husband. He walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "What's going on?" Chris asked. "Quit baby, if you wanna quit this job do it." John said. "But we need to earn money." Chris said. "I went to Shawn and Hunter, they're willing to give you my job at the firm, equal partner" John said, Chris' eyes went wide. "You did what?!" he asked, John sighed. "You love being a lawyer John" he said. "Not so much anymore, I would rather be at home with the kids." John said. "I know you want this Chrissy and this is what I want, I want you to do this. I want you to be happy and Shawn and Hunter are welcoming you with open arms." John said, Chris sighed, he didn't know what to do. "Are you sure John?" he asked, he needed to make sure John was OK.

"Yes I am sure baby I promise I want this for you. So you march into Mark's and Steve's office and quit. You deserve to be happy." John said, Chris smiled and kissed John passionately, the selflessness of his husband was amazing and he was so much more in love with him right then. "God I love you so much." He said John smiled. "Good now go quit, pack your things and take me home and show me how much." John said, Chris smiled and nodded and headed out the door, John smiled, he couldn't wait as long as his husband was happy that was all that mattered.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	2. A Scare

**SUMMER LOVIN 2**

**DAYS LATER**

John was up early cooking breakfast, with Chris now working with Hunter and Shawn it meant he was at home in the morning and at night so it was much better, Brooklyn especially liked it seeing both her parent's in the morning and at nights.

John was in front of the stove crisping some bacon when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he smiled and leaned into Chris' embrace. Chris leaned in and kissed John's neck.

"You smell delicious." Chris said into John's neck, John smiled, he loved that Chris was still attracted to him and that he always wanted to be with him sexually. John turned off the bacon and he turned around, and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. Chris smiled at him. "We have a little time, wanna go upstairs?" Chris asked seductively. John smiled.

"I wish I could baby, but Brookie will be up soon." John said. Chris sighed. "Fine." he huffed. Sometimes he just wished it was him and John again.

"Chrissy, I'm sorry" John said Chris sighed. "Forget it." he said as he sat down at the table with a coffee. John sighed and left him alone to wallow and he went to go and get Brooklyn up and dressed for the day, once she was awake, John bathed her and dressed her for school in her Grey Tartan Bubble Shorts, her Grey Minnie Mouse T-Shirt and her Grey Ballet Flats. Once she was dressed they went downstairs and John served them up some breakfast, he wasn't feeling very hungry so he just had a yogurt.

Chris looked at him worried as to why he wasn't eating much. Once they finished eating Brooklyn went and brushed her teeth while John cleared away from breakfast. "Are you feeling OK?" Chris asked.

"Fine." John said, "Are you sure because all you ate was yogurt and that's not like you." Chris said John shrugged. "I am fine Chris, you better go or you'll be late" John said Chris sighed and nodded. He kissed John on the cheek as he did with Brooklyn and he left for work.

Once Brooklyn was done John grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and they headed out the door, they got into John's Bentley and John drove Brooklyn to school.

Once Brooklyn was in her class John headed to the grocery store, he needed to stock up on a few things. He got there and walked around picking up what he needed.

Once he was done he left the store, as he was packing the groceries into the car he saw a new baby store that had opened, he smiled and headed over there, he figured he may as well pick up a few things for the baby while he was there. He walked into the store and looked around for some boy clothes and stuff, he picked up a few plain bodysuits for the baby, he got some blankets and some plush toys.

He paid for the items and left the store. John went back to the car and headed home. He got home and packed the groceries away and then went about his business. He put some laundry on and he cleaned up a bit and chilled out. He was watching his daily soap operas when the phone rang, he sighed and paused his show and picked it up. **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hi is this Mr. Jericho?"** someone asked. **"Yes this is he, is something wrong?"** John asked. **"Yes actually this is headmaster Williams from your daughter's school"** John sighed he didn't like the sound of this. **"Is Brooklyn OK?"** John asked. **"Uh actually we need you to come down to the hospital immediately."** He said.

**"What's wrong with my daughter?"** John asked. **"Please Sir just get here"** he said John sighed and hung up. He jumped up and left the house in a rush, he called Chris on the way to meet him at the hospital. Once he got to the hospital and rushed inside. He went to the ER he saw his daughter's headmaster. "Where's Brooklyn?" John asked. "She's in with a doctor now." the headmaster said, John sighed. "I want to see her," John said, "Of course Sir, but I think we need to talk" he said, John sighed.

"What happened to her?" John asked. "There was an incident, her friend fell and hurt her head she started bleeding, Brooklyn tried to help and put her hand on the open wound exposing her to the blood, her friend has HIV." He said John's eyes went wide. "Why didn't we know this?" John asked angrily. "We didn't think you needed to." he said John shook his head and stormed away into the hospital room his daughter was in. He walked in and she was being tested for the virus. John just held her, Chris walked in a few minutes later, he had the same angry look on his face as John did. Brooklyn didn't know any better. Once Brooklyn was tested John and Chris headed out the door, John stopped and glared at the headmaster.

"You will pay for this." He snapped and left with his daughter and husband. They got into the car and headed home, they got home and Brooklyn went and played in her room. John sat down with his head in his hands. Chris sighed and sat beside him. "She'll be fine." Chris said, John sighed. "You don't know that." John said, Chris sighed. "No I don't but I have faith that god wouldn't hurt our baby girl he wouldn't." Chris said. "I can't believe they didn't warn us or anything." John said. "I know," Chris said, John sighed. "I don't want her going back there" John said, Chris sighed.

"We have to. John that school is the best and it's so hard to get into that school. She needs to go back, they need to tell the other parents though. If she is sick we will sue them." Chris said John nodded. He just wanted Brooklyn to be OK. John jumped up as the phone rang again. He grabbed it. **"Hello?...Yes this is he….Oh….Is she OK?...Oh thank-you, yes it's a great relief."** John said ending the call, he walked over to Chris and jumped into his arms, "Brooklyn is clear, no HIV." John said Chris smiled. "Good I am glad." Chris said, John smiled. He was just glad that she was OK. "We should do something." Chris said.

"Like what? You need to go back to work." John said Chris sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess so." He said he knew he and John still had some stuff to work through. "Johnny baby" Chris said. "What?" he asked. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just wish sometimes it could be just us again. Don't get me wrong I love Brooklyn and this baby inside of you." Chris said. "I just Miss you, I Miss our alone time together." Chris said, John sighed. "I understand Chris, do you think I don't want to be with you, I wish I could lay down with you and spend the day in bed with you, with you fucking me senseless, but we can't." John said.

"We have stuff to do, we have kids to raise, you have a job, I have this house to run and I am trying prepare for the baby that is coming in 5 months." John said Chris sighed. "I know I understand. We're old" Chris said John looked at him shocked. "You may be but I am certainly not old!" John exclaimed. Chris laughed. "Sorry baby, but we're married with kids, it means we're old. We're grown up." Chris said John laughed. "I still feel young around you." John said, Chris smiled and walked over John and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you and I feel the same way about you. I love you," Chris said John smiled. He was glad that he and Chris still had that connection.

**THAT NIGHT**

"You sure you wanna have dinner tonight?" Chris asked John as he folded some laundry. "Yeah why wouldn't I?" John asked, "I don't know, I just think you've been doing too much." Chris said John rolled his eyes.

"Chris I am fine, it's dinner for goodness sakes." John said, Chris sighed. "Are you sure?" Chris asked. "I am fine, who is going to look after Brooklyn?" John asked. "Will Ted and Cody do it?" Chris asked John nodded. "Yeah I am sure they will" John said Chris smiled and nodded. John finished up with the laundry while Chris went to shower and dress for the night.

John called up his brother to see if he and Ted would come over to watch Brooklyn for a few hours. Once Cody agreed John headed upstairs. He checked on Brooklyn and smiled seeing her watching some TV. "You OK baby?" John asked joining her on her bed. "Uh huh, when we eat?" she asked.

"Uncle Teddy and uncle Cody are going to come and take you for dinner" John said Brooklyn smiled and nodded. "There's my two favorite people" Chris said as he stood in the doorway, John looked his husband up and down, he looked so yummy. He was dressed in his Dark Wash Levi's 527 Red Tab Bootcut Jeans, his Company 81 Military Shirt, his Nunn Bush Bristol Dress Boots and he had on his Excelled Faux-Leather Bibbed Coat.

"You need to go shower baby" Chris said, John smiled and nodded. He kissed Brooklyn on the cheek got up and walked out the door, Chris caught his arm and he kissed him softly on the lips, John smiled and went to the bathroom, he showered and dressed for dinner with the Hart's. He dressed in his Red Faded Rock & Republic Brick Slim-Straight Jeans, his Black Rock & Republic Dented Striped Button-Front Shirt, his Gray HelixM65 Military Jacket and his Black Rock & Republic Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone and went to meet up with his husband. He walked downstairs and Ted and Cody were there. "Ready to go baby?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah" John said, he got down to Brooklyn's level. "Be good OK?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded. "I love you" John said. Brooklyn smiled and she hugged her dad's tight. "Let's go before the tears come." Chris said dragging John out of the house.

They got to the car and got in, Chris leaned over and kissed John deep and passionate. "You look fucking hot." Chris said John blushed, he never really felt attractive when he was pregnant. "Let's go" Chris said, he started the car and they headed off to the restaurant to meet up with Bret and Adam. They got to the restaurant, got out and walked in and sat down with their friends. They looked over the menu's and ordered their food. Bret got the Prime Sirloin Topped with Butter Served with French Fries and Crispy Onion Rings. Adam got the Fried Shrimp Platter, Chris got the Grilled Rib-Eye Steak and John got the Thai Chicken Pasta.

"So how are things?" Bret asked. "Good, they're good we had a scare this afternoon Brookie had to be tested for HIV, her friend has it and Brooklyn came into direct contact with her blood" Chris said, Adam and Bret's eyes went wide. "Shit, is she OK though?" Adam asked, he couldn't believe this. "Yeah, she's been given the all clear, everything is all good. She's fine and happy." John said. "What are you doing about her school?" Adam asked. "She'll be going, we sat down and talked with her about things, she can't be touching peoples blood because it's dangerous." John said Adam nodded.

"I think we will do the same with Maria and Sam." Adam said, he wanted to make sure his kids knew what to and what not to do. "I think that's wise," Chris said Adam and Bret smiled. "So how are you liking working at the new firm?" Bret asked Chris. "We're good, really good, I love working there, it's such a laid back environment compared to where I was I love working with Hunter and Shawn." John smiled he was glad his husband was happy working with Hunter and Shawn. "Jay I had this idea the other day and I wanted to run it past you, to get your input" Adam said John smiled at him. "OK hit me" John said Adam smiled.

"Well now that you aren't working as a lawyer I was wondering...Me and Bret have been talking about a project for me, I have always wanted to have a "classic" music store...nothing big...just selling rare old albums and record players...I was wondering if it was something you might be interested in doing with me...I mean we could work as much or as little as we wanted...just mainly open a couple of days a week…then by appointment only or something like that...nothing to stressing, but something fun to do?" Adam asked, John smiled he liked the idea of it and it would give him the chance to get out of the house. John looked at Chris and Chris smiled at him. "John can do this, as long as we can invest half the money. I want John to feel like an equal" Chris said. Bret and Adam smiled. "Sounds great, we should try straight away to find something." Adam said he was really excited.

They finished dinner and headed home. John and Chris got home and Brooklyn was in bed. "Thanks for watching her for us" John told his brother and brother in law. "No worries it was fun, we should go though." Cody said John nodded and hugged his brother. Once Cody and Ted left John went to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, he wanted a nice cup of tea before he went to bed. "So are you excited about this business venture with Adam?" Chris asked as he sat at the kitchen counter watching John. John smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am. Are you OK with it? I won't do it if you don't want me to do it" John said Chris smiled and nodded. "I know, but I am fine with it, but there is one thing." Chris said, John looked at him. "What's going on?" John asked.

"If you do this, I want you to make sure that your main priority is your health and the babies health. I don't want you overworking yourself and stressing out. I don't want this business to harm you or the baby. I can't do that again John, I can't handle seeing you hurting emotionally because something went wrong with the baby." Chris said, John nodded. "I understand Chrissy I do and I promise nothing is going to happen, I will take it easy, I promise I won't stress myself out. I love you and I love the family we have, I don't want to harm the baby, he is my number one priority. So don't you worry about it." John said Chris smiled.

"OK then, as long as you will be safe and take care then I don't mind you doing this, I really don't." Chris said John smiled and walked over to Chris and he hugged him tight and kissed him deeply. "I love you, you're the best husband in the world" John said, Chris smiled. "No you are." Chris said, John smiled and took Chris' hand. "Come on I am tired and all I want to do is get into bed and snuggle with my husband." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. They headed up to bed and changed into their pyjamas once they were changed they slipped into bed and Chris wrapped his arm around John and John rested his head on Chris' chest. Chris smiled and ran his hands up and down John's back soothing him. He jumped when he felt a movement on his hip. John giggled and Chris looked down at him.

"What was that?" he asked, John looked up at his husband. "Your son is kicking." John said, Chris smiled brightly, John laid on his back and Chris placed his hands on John's small bump, he smiled when he felt his son move beneath his hands, he was so emotional and happy. Happy that he and John were adding to their family. "He's an active one." Chris said. John laughed. "Yeah try having that inside of you." John said Chris smiled. "I can't wait to meet him." Chris said. John smiled and reached up and caressed his husband's face. "Me either baby. I am really happy" John said Chris smiled and leaned down and peppered kisses all over John's stomach and face, John smiled at him, he loved seeing Chris like this, so emotional and raw. John looked at John and smiled, he would be happy forever as long as he had John and his kids with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Trip Away

**SUMMER LOVIN 2**

**A WEEK LATER**

"Wake up baby" Chris whispered into his husband's ear as John slept, John groaned. "Too early" he said. "I know baby but I have a surprise for you" Chris said, John opened his eyes. "What kinda surprise?" he asked, Chris smiled. "Get up, get dressed and come have some breakfast with me and Brookie and I'll tell you." He said, John sighed. "This better be good Jericho" he said, Chris laughed and left him alone. John got out of bed and went to the bathroom, he showered and got dressed and headed downstairs where his husband and daughter were eating their food. "So what's this surprise?" John asked, "Well I have talked to Bret and Adam and they have agreed to watch Brooklyn until Monday, so me and you can get away for the weekend" Chris said, John's eyes widened. "Get away where?" John asked. "Napa" he said, John smiled.

"I can't drink Chris" he said. "I know, but we've been there before and enjoyed it, so I wanted to do something for us as a couple, soon we won't have many chances to get out and have us time, so I planned this weekend away." Chris said. "Brooklyn will be fine John, I promise you. Bret and Adam have watched her before." Chris said.

"I know. Have you sorted this out with Hunter and Shawn?" he asked. "Yes baby, just say yes, I know you wanna" Chris said John laughed. "Fine yes, when are we leaving?" John asked. "Eleven so we will get there just after lunch." Chris said John smiled and nodded. "I better get Brookie ready then." John said Chris smiled and nodded. John and Brooklyn went up to her room, John bathed her and dressed her in her Flare Jeans, her Hello KittyMock-Layer Bow Tee and her Nike Court Tour Athletic Shoes.

Once she was dressed John packed her a bag for her stay with the Hart's. Once she was packed he went and packed his own things for the weekend. By eleven John and Chris were on their way to the airport, they had dropped Brooklyn off and everything was fine. "Are you gonna be OK flying?" Chris asked, John nodded. "I'll be fine, it's a short trip anyway" John said Chris nodded and smiled. They got to the airport and caught the small flight to Napa. They touched down fifty minutes later and they got into the rental car and headed to the hotel, Chris had booked them in at the Fairmont, they had stayed here before a year or so ago. They got to the hotel and walked inside, Chris checked them in and they headed up to their room. They were staying in the Mission Suite.

They got there and looked around, the room was amazing. The Inn's Mission Suite offered an open floor plan, featuring a two-person oversized Jacuzzi tub, centrally located between a four poster king size bed and working fireplace. The suite had a separate seating area, complete with a sofa bed and chair in front of the fireplace. All suites featured patios or balconies with French doors, arched doorways and Saltillo tile accents. The suite offered beautifully appointed bathrooms with separate showers. John stood at the French doors looking out on the scenery. Chris walked up behind him and hugged him. "You happy we're here?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "So happy Chrissy this is amazing, thank-you." John said Chris smiled. "We both need this." Chris said John smiled.

"How about we go down and have some food?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled, they went and had a nice lunch, they rebounded and Chris was flirting his ass off with John and it was working. Chris slammed John against the wall as they entered the hotel room. Chris attacked John's lips with his own devouring his lovers mouth with his own John moaned into the kiss he loved the feeling of Chris' tongue mingling with his own. Chris pulled John's shirt off of him before disposing of his own Chris pulled John towards the bed still kissing him before he shoved John onto the bed and straddled John's hips. John looked up at Chris and smiled Chris was gorgeous and he was his right now.

He ran his hands along Chris' jean clad thighs before running his hands along Chris' abs loving the feeling of his husband's muscles underneath his hands. Chris swatted John's hands away before leaning down and claiming John's lips in another bone tingling kiss John wrapped his arms around Chris' neck bringing Chris closer to him feeling his warm skin on John's body. Chris pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses down John's chest stopping to sick on John's nipples he then moved down and kissed the baby bump and licked John's stomach with his tongue before licking around the outline of John's hip bones. John was moaning beneath him loving what Chris was doing. Chris undid John's belt and slowly began to rid John of his jeans John was glad the friction of the jeans and his hard cock was getting too much for him.

Chris got up and rid himself of his own jeans before climbing back on top of John and kissing those beautiful luscious lips once again before rubbing John through his underwear John moaned at the contact. "God Chris….please" John moaned Chris smirked "What baby? what is it?" Chris asked making John growl he knew what John wanted. "Touch me…for the love of all that is holy touch me" John said breathlessly as Chris stripped him of his underwear. "Last I looked Johnny I was touching you and I have been touching you so what is the problem?" John sighed and glared at the smirking Chris that was above him.

"Touch my cock put your sweet fucking lips around it and suck me off" John demanded Chris got turned on by the demanding tone of John's voice and did as was asked and engulfed John's hard member in one swift move. John groaned at the sudden warmth of Chris' mouth on his member but loved the feeling. Chris licked up and down John's shaft slowly he was using his hands to fondle John's hairless balls he was tugging at them and squeezing John's head was thrashing around from side to side Chris knew how John like to be sucked and he was doing it to perfection. "Oh yeah god baby just like that" John moaned Chris didn't let up on his sucking his head was bobbing up and down at a furious pace making John go nuts. John was about to cum so he pulled Chris off of his cock and brought him down for another kiss. "I want you in me I need to feel you as you pound into me" John whispered as he bit at Chris' collarbone.

Chris shivered as John spoke he had some sort of effect on Chris that no one has ever had before in his entire life. John reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the night stand John smiled when he felt a finger slide into his hole Chris was slowly finger fucking him trying to stretch him. John looked up at Chris and winked "more Chris I want more of you…I want all of you" John said Chris nodded he replaced his one finger with two and started scissoring John's hole making him stretched enough for his hard thick shaft. Chris was staring into John's eyes there was so much love in them he started to tear up a bit he loved John with everything he had and John loved him back. "Fuuuck!" John shouted out as Chris hit that spot inside of him Chris smiled and did it again loving the way John's face would contort in pleasure.

"Need you now" John moaned Chris nodded and removed his hands before slicking up his hard cock and sliding into John's awaiting hole. John groaned at the feeling of being filled it was unlike anything he had ever experienced it was like he was whole whenever Chris was in him he felt safe, secure and loved he wished he could stay like that forever. "So tight baby always so hot and tight for me aren't you?" Chris grounded out John nodded "only for you Chris…..oh shit yeah!" John moaned aloud as Chris' dick hit that spot inside of him that turns him into John Cena: Chris Jericho's slut. Chris smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle John was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet Chris' movements. "God Johnny you feel so good" Chris moaned John nodded and pulled Chris down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss.

Chris moaned into the kiss John was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at. "So close Johnny" Chris whispered into John's neck John nodded "me too" John said Chris smiled and thrusted into John a few more times before filling John up with his pearly white seed screaming out John's name in the process. John was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and stomach. Chris ran his finger through John's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting John for all he was John smiled at him before Chris claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before Chris pulled out of him and cleaned both men up. Right then in that moment everything was perfect.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Chris were both up and having breakfast on the balcony of their room. "So is there anything you wanna do today?" Chris asked, John shrugged,

"I looked over the brochure. I would love to do some yoga and go to the spa. What about you?" John asked. "I might go and play some golf while you're doing the yoga then we can meet up for some spa treatments?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure sounds great." John said. "I might give Adam a call first" John said. Chris smiled. "Missing your Brookie?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it's so weird being away from her. I Miss her so much, we've never been away from her for this long. One night yes, but no longer" John said. "She'll get used to it." Chris said John nodded and smiled. "I hope so." John said.

They finished breakfast and headed to the bathroom, they showered with one another and got dressed, John dressed in his workout gear so he could go and do some yoga and Chris dressed in some nice slacks and a polo shirt. Chris leaned in and kissed John softly. "Tell Brookie I love her and I will meet you here in the room in an hour and a half OK?" John smiled and nodded.

"OK." John said kissing him again. He went to the bed and picked up the hotel phone and called the Hart house. He spoke to Adam for a while before speaking to his daughter. **"Hi daddy!"** she said, John smiled. **"Hey baby, how are you?"** John asked.

**"Good, you come home?"** she asked. **"No not yet, tomorrow we will be home"** John said. **"Miss you and dad"** she said, **"We Miss you too baby."** John said as tears stung his eyes. **"Are you having fun though?"** John asked.

**"Uh huh, uncle Addy and uncle Bwet are taking us to da beach today"** she said in her sweet voice. John smiled. **"OK baby. I hope you have fun….I will call you tonight before bed OK?"** John asked. **"Otay love you" **she said.** "I love you too baby"** John said ending the call. John composed himself and headed out the door, down to the gym for his yoga session. He got there and went to the pregnancy yoga class and laid out his mat and sat down.

The instructor walked in and they started doing some positions, the first one was Side Plank Variation, then they did the Pelvic Tilt, then the Goddess Pose, then the Gate Pose, then the Cobbler's Pose, then the Cow Pose and ended with the Bridge Pose. Once the class ended John went back to the room, he got there and laid on the bed and rubbed his belly. He really enjoyed doing the yoga and he wanted to continue it when they got back home, he felt so relaxed and at peace and the yoga was meant to help you with a safe delivery and that was what John wanted, he wanted everything to be peaceful and calm.

The door opened and Chris walked in. He smiled at John and leaned over and kissed him John smiled back at him. "How was golf?" John asked as Chris changed into a shirt and shorts, he pulled on his robe and John did the same. "It was great, I had a great time." Chris said John smiled. "How was yoga?" Chris asked. "I LOVED it. Chrissy, I really want to continue it at home, I really calmed down when I did it, I think I should do it a few times a week." John said, Chris smiled. "Sounds good baby, I would do anything to make you at peace and calm." Chris said John smiled. "I think I will need it as well with the record store opening and everything." John said Chris smiled, he took John's hand and they headed out the door and down to the spa.

They got there and looked over the brochure to decide what they wanted to do with one another. They chose four things to do, the first was the Wine-Country Recovery they would Soothe aching muscles and relieve fatigue Following atherapeutic soak in an analgesic fango volcanic ash bath, they would enjoy a nourishing aloe-gel wrap and foot massage—and feel tension melt away. The treatment concludes with a hydrating mini-facial and a cool beverage. The second thing they did was the Executive "Meltdown" where they would Let go of stress and rediscover their energy.

After a brisk back exfoliation, warm stones and hot herbal towels were applied to the back. As the heat penetrates, they enjoyeda soothing scalp, hand and foot massage. The treatment finished with a tension-melting back, neck and shoulder massage. The third thing they did was the Couples' Side-by-Side Massage and they finished with the Couples' Sonoma Organic Lavender Kur they were able Unwind together: In A luxurious lavender bubble bath, with added petitgrain and seaweed extracts, it softens the skin, relieves muscle aches and delights the senses; a botanical body wrap reduced stress and improved circulation; and a full-body massage, infused with lavender essential oil, helped them relax.

Once the spa treatments were done they headed to their room. "Wanna go for dinner?" Chris asked, John shook his head. "No I want you to make love to me" John said Chris smirked. "That I can do baby" Chris said John smiled at him. Chris worked fast in disrobing them both and soon they were both naked and panting with need to be with one another. "I want you in me Chrissy" John spoke Chris smiled and nodded. John smiled back at Chris and got down on to the bed giving himself over to Chris. Chris smiled and got on the bed covering John's body with his own. He was placing kisses everywhere from his feet up to his neck John was going crazy beneath him.

He needed something and fast otherwise he would explode from the kisses, licks and bites Hunter was placing all over his body. Chris moved down from John's neck and took John's manhood into his mouth he sucked and licked hard and fast at John's member. "Baby…" John moaned. Chris sucked harder and deep throated him. "Fuck Chrissy so close" John gasped out. Chris pulled away from John and John looked at him confused. Chris just smirked. "Relax baby we're gonna cum together" he said John nodded. Chris grabbed the lube and coated his fingers he looked at John and he looked to be in pure bliss. Chris slowly entered John with a finger he kissed his husband hard to help John take his mind off of what was happening. He pushed and prodded trying to find the spot inside of him.

"FUCK!" John shouted Chris grinned smugly. "More Chris need more of you" John moaned out. Chris nodded he added another finger and finger fucked John. He fingered him for a good 20 minutes before pulling out, lubing up his cock and sliding into John he was tight like a vice. "God Johnny" he moaned John leaned up and gripped Chris' head and brought him down for a kiss. "Right there Chris" John moaned after breaking the kiss. Chris was hitting his prostate dead on. "There baby?" Chris asked John nodded Chris fucked John faster. John wrapped his legs around Chris' waist making him go deeper with every thrust. "Harder baby….harder" John moaned. Chris did as was asked and fucked John harder.

"Chris hands" John said Chris smirked and wrapped his hand around John's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. John bucked his hips and clenched his ass around John. Both men knew they were close "Johnny…." Chris said "Chrissy…." John said as they both came simultaneously. Chris collapsed on top of John and kissed away his sweat. John smiled and did the same to John. Chris pulled out and laid next to John breathing heavily. "Thank-you for this trip means a lot." Chris smiled. "No worries, I love spending time with you." Chris said John smiled. He was so relaxed, stress free and more in love with Chris than ever before.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Adam's News

**SUMMER LOVIN 2**

**A MONTH LATER**

John kissed Chris goodbye for the day and he went up to his daughter's room, he smiled seeing her awake, sitting on her bed watching cartoons.

He went to her closet and pulled out some clothes for her and then headed to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and made sure the temp was OK before going back to Brooklyn and taking her to the bathroom, he watched her as she played and bathed in the shower.

Once she was done John dried her off and dressed her for the day in her Black Hang Ten Knit Culotte Shorts, her Neon Green Hang Ten Striped Crop Tee & Tank Set and her Neon Green ZeroXposur Daisy Flip-Flops. He brushed her hair and plaited it into pigtails and they headed downstairs. John handed her a poptart for breakfast and they sat down together.

There came a knock at the door and John smiled and answered it, Adam, Maria and Sam were there, John smiled at them and let them in.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Adam asked, he was taking John to his doctor's appointment then to Chris' office to get Chris' car because John's car was in the shop along with the Escalade. They left the house and got into Adam's Havana Metallic Land Rover LR2, they got In and Adam drove them to the doctor's office. They got there, got out and headed inside, John signed in and waited, ten minutes later Steph called John into the exam room.

Adam followed with the three kids, they all sat down and Steph smiled at John, Adam and the kids. "How are you doing today guys?" Steph asked. "Great" John said Adam nodded and smiled. "OK then, let's get started" Steph said John smiled and nodded.

"OK John you're nearing the end of your second trimester, For most women and men the second trimester has brought some welcome changes. The uterus is too large for the pelvis, so there is less pressure on the bladder, but the uterus is not quite large enough to cause real problems with eating and breathing."

"You should have more energy than you did in the first trimester, along with an increased libido. You should also be feeling the baby move every day." She said John smiled, the increased libido was something he was looking forward to, that and feeling the baby move.

"OK let's have a look at baby boy" Steph said John smiled and nodded and John got onto the table and took his shirt off. Steph smiled and had a look at the baby.

"He looks great John" Steph said John smiled and nodded. "Baby brother?" Brooklyn asked looking at the screen, John smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's your baby brother" John said.

"OK, He is about 10 ounces and measures about 9.8 inches." She said John smiled and nodded, he cleaned up while Steph wrote in his file, she looked up and saw Adam, he looked a bit pale to her. "Adam are you feeling OK?" Steph asked. "Yeah of course" Adam said. "Can I do some tests?" she asked, Adam sighed and nodded.

Steph smiled and did some tests on Adam she just had a hunch that something wasn't right. They waited around for an hour before the tests were back, "OK tests are all back" Steph said. "Is everything OK?" Adam asked. "Yep, everything is fine, you're pregnant Adam" Steph said John smiled at his best friend.

"Seriously?" Adam asked, Steph nodded and smiled, Adam was so happy, he had always wanted three kids, this was amazing.

They thanked Steph and headed out the door. They got into the car and Adam drove them to Chris' office. "Will you be OK now?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah of course, I need to go do some shopping for the premiere in a few days" John said Adam smiled and nodded. John smiled and hugged Adam and got out of the car with Brooklyn. He took her hand and headed up to Chris' office. They got there and walked straight in, Chris smiled seeing his two babies, he got up and kissed them both. "How was the appointment?" Chris asked. "Good, really good." John said. "So he's OK then?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah he's great." John said Chris smiled and handed John his car keys. "What are you up to now then?" Chris asked. "Shopping for the premiere, I need to pick up our suits from the cleaners and find something for Brooklyn to wear" John said, Chris smiled and nodded. "OK then, you got money?" Chris asked. John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I will use the card" John said Chris smiled and leaned in and kissed John deeply, John smiled at him and took Brooklyn's hand and led her out the door, they got down to the garage and into Chris' car and they headed to the cleaners first, John picked up Chris' black shadow pinstriped 2 buttons men's suit of Prada and his own Sliver Grey Plain 2-Buttons men's suit of Burberry and headed out the door. He put the clothes into the boot and headed to a little boutique, he wanted to find Brooklyn something really pretty for the premiere. They got to the boutique and walked inside. John held Brooklyn's hand and looked around for something pretty for Brooklyn to wear in a few nights time, she tried on a few dresses before coming across the one she liked the most.

The dressed was a Pink and Grey Kate Mack Belle Epoque Dress, he picked up some Pink Dior Tights and a pair of Stuart Weitzman Kids Sprinkles Grey Ballet Flats. Once he had everything they headed out the door and headed to a café for something to eat for lunch. They got there and sat down and have a really good lunch with one another, John loved this, being able to do this with his daughter. It was so sweet and he wanted to make it happen a lot more because of the baby coming, he wanted to make sure Brooklyn felt loved and cared for.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam had packed up some lunch for him and Bret, he had dropped the kids off at day care and headed out the door. He got into the car and headed to Bret's office. He got there and went to his office. He walked in and smiled at him, Bret smiled back at him. "Hey baby what are you doing here?" Bret asked, Adam smiled at him. "Well you know how I went to the doctors today with John?" Adam asked Bret nodded and smiled. "Yeah I remember, is everything OK with John and the baby?" Bret asked concerned. "Yeah John and the baby is fine, everything is fine. I have some other news for you" Adam said Bret smiled. "OK out with it baby." Bret said, Adam laughed he walked over to him and sat down on his lap and kissed him deeply.

"Steph noticed me looking unwell and everything so she took my blood and urine and did some tests." Adam said Bret nodded. "Is everything OK? You're not sick or anything are you?" Bret asked. "No, I am fine, but I am pregnant" Adam said, Bret smiled and kissed Adam passionately, he was so happy. "Seriously?" he asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah are you happy?" Adam asked, Bret smiled. "So happy baby, I really am, I can't wait." Bret said, Adam smiled, he was so glad Bret was OK he really was, he wanted everything to be perfect and right now it was.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Doubts

**SUMMER LOVIN 2**

**DAYS LATER**

Adam smiled as he picked out some flowers he didn't know which ones he wanted to have in the house. "Adam?" someone asked, Adam looked and saw Drew.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Hey Drew" Adam said. "How are you doing?" Drew asked. "Good," he said. "Oh you must feel so horrible about the baby, do you know what you're going to do?" Drew asked, Adam had no idea what Drew was going on about. "What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"The other day, when you told Bret about the baby. He said he doesn't want another baby he was really mad the other day...when he found out...he didn't hurt you did he? He was just really mad, said another kid...just great...Adam was supposed to be on the pill..." Drew said, Adam's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe Bret would say those mean things.

"Excuse me I have to go" Adam said, he got in his car and drove off, he was driving past a clinic and he stopped, he walked inside and he grabbed some pamphlets about abortion. If Bret didn't want the baby then he wouldn't have it.

**THAT NIGHT**

Bret was at home in the office going over some things. He stopped when he saw a pamphlet he picked it up and his eyes went wide when he saw it was a pamphlet on abortion, he couldn't believe this.

He stormed into the kitchen. "What the hell is this?" he demanded. Adam sighed. "You don't want the baby so I am taking care of it." Adam said, Bret's eyes went wide.

"What gave you that thought? I want this baby a lot Adam. What the hell is going on?" Bret asked. "Today I was out at the store, I bumped into Drew, he said that you didn't want the baby, that you went nuts about it." Adam said, Bret shook his head.

"Well he is lying. I want this baby with you Adam I do so badly, we have Maria and Sam, I want this baby." Bret said Adam smiled and hugged Bret, he was glad Bret wanted the baby, and he wanted to kick the shit outta Drew, he really did.

**MEANWHILE**

John smiled down at Brooklyn. She was dressed nicely in her dress they had picked out, she looked great, Chris smiled as he stood in the doorway, seeing John in his suit made him hot in all the right places. "Baby the car is here" Chris said John nodded and smiled, he took Brooklyn by the hand and they headed down to the car.

They got into the car and the driver drove them to the premiere of the children's movie his dad had directed. They got to the red carpet and went around the back way. John wasn't a fan of the red carpet and the pictures, he really wasn't. They got to the theatre and sat down in their seats.

All the other guests arrived and they sat down. John smiled at his mom, dad, Ted, Cody, Mike and Maryse. He took Chris' hand in his own and they watched the princess movie. John smiled down at Brooklyn, she seemed to be having such a good time.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The movie ended and they went to the after party event, John sat Brooklyn down with some food. Chris sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "Can you watch her while I use the bathroom?" John asked, Chris smiled and nodded.

"Sure baby." Chris said John smiled and headed to the bathroom. He did his business and was washing his hands when the door opened and a high Wade walked in, John rolled his eyes. 'Some things never change' John thought to himself. "Hey Johnny" Wade said. "Hi Wade" John said, John went to leave the room but Wade being high and being an asshole pushed John against the door a little hard, John winced in pain. "Wade what are you doing?" he asked, Wade just gave him a sly grin and he kissed John hard, John groaned into the kiss and tried to push him away. Wade was stronger but John didn't want to fight him he had himself and the baby to think about. He didn't want Wade to do anything drastic.

Once the kiss was over, Wade left the room smirking at Chris as he did so, John left afterwards and Chris sighed seeing how swollen John's lips were, he knew something was off. He knew that something had happened, but it never entered his mind that John didn't want the kiss. Chris shook his head and walked off, John sighed as he left. "Let's go home" he said Chris nodded and they left. Once at home John put Brooklyn to bed and went to the bedroom, he changed into some sweats and Chris looked at John, he was hurt and confused. "Do you want to be with Wade?" he asked, John looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Would you rather be married to Wade and not me?" Chris asked, "No of course not Chris. I love you, I love our marriage." John said, Chris sighed. "But earlier you were with him." Chris said John shook his head. "He forced a kiss on me not the other way around." John said Chris sighed and got into bed, John shook his head, he couldn't believe that Chris doubted his love for him and the life they had, he went down to the lounge and dug through some DVD'S. He found what he was looking for and he put it in the player. He paused it and went upstairs and grabbed Chris and forced him downstairs.

"Watch this." John said, Chris sighed and watched the DVD that was playing. The video started John being pregnant with Brooklyn...then her birth...then it went to Chris giving her a bath, feeding her, falling asleep with her on his chest...then it went to stuff with him and John being silly, and more with Brooklyn. "If this doesn't show you how much I love you and our life together, and what a great dad you are then I don't know what else to say or do. I love YOU and only YOU." John said, he finished his speech just as Brooklyn walked in with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong baby?" John asked. "Monster under my bed" she said. John got up and went to go with her. "NO NO only dad do it." she said, John looked at Chris. "The monster is afraid of dad" Brooklyn said Chris looked at her and it melted her heart, he shook his head, he realised how stupid he had been. Chris went up and got rid of the monster and then he went to the bedroom where John was laying. Chris got into bed and laid with John pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry baby I really am." Chris said, John sighed and turned over and looked into Chris' eyes. "I love you and it hurts that you don't believe in that, in me." John said, Chris sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry baby, I really am, from now on I will believe you. I love you and Brooklyn and this baby, I can't wait to see him, I love him." Chris said, John smiled and leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Good, don't doubt me OK." John said, Chris smiled. "I won't, promise" Chris said John smiled and cuddled closer. He hated that Chris doubted their love and their life together but he was glad things were fixed.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	6. Bathroom Incident

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**A MONTH LATER**

John smiled as he felt Chris' arms wrap around his waist from behind. He was in the kitchen at 8 in the morning making Brooklyn her school lunch. "You were up early this morning" Chris said John nodded. "Yeah baby boy was moving too much, so I got up and did some yoga. It seemed to calm him down." John said, Chris smiled and rested his hands on John's baby bump, he smiled when he felt his son move against his hands. "Four months to go baby" Chris said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I can't wait until he is here" John said Chris smiled. "Me either. We need to start thinking about doing his nursery and stuff." Chris said John nodded. "Yeah I might click onto the net today and have a look. I don't have much planned today, just some mundane stuff around here" John said, Chris smiled.

"Lunch at the office then?" Chris asked, John smiled. "Sounds perfect" John said Chris nodded and kissed John on the neck. "I'll go get Brookie up" he said John smiled and went back to making Brooklyn's lunch. He packed her a Chicken BLT Wrap, some Oatmeal Cookies, a Chocolate Fudge Brownie, a Banana and her juice and closed up her lunch box and put it into the fridge. John smiled as his husband and Brooklyn came down for breakfast. Brooklyn was dressed for school.

She was in her Red and Blue IZ Amy Byer Plaid Ruffle Skirt, her Black and White Hang Ten Slubbed Palm Tree Tee & Vest and her Red Elephantito Bella Sandals she also had her Dora The Explorer Ballerina Backback on her back. John smiled and kissed her and took her bag, she smiled and sat down and ate some food. While Brooklyn was eating John went upstairs and showered for the day. He finished his showered and dressed in his Black Unionbay Gideon Plaid Messenger Cargo Shorts, his Yellow Helix Glory Crest Tee and his Black Nike Comfort Flip Flops.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs, he looked at the time and decided it was time to go. "Let's go baby" John said Brooklyn smiled and grabbed her bag, she reached up and kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris smiled. "Have a good day baby girl" he said Brooklyn smiled, John leaned down and kissed Chris. "I'll see you at lunch." John said Chris smiled "Yeah baby." He said, John smiled and left with Brooklyn. They got into the car and John drove Brooklyn to school. He dropped her off and chatted with Adam and they decided to go to the grocery store together. They got to the store and each grabbed a cart. "So how is the baby?" Adam asked, John smiled. "Good, he's moving a lot now" John said as he grabbed some tomatoes, onions and peppers.

"That's cool. Is Chris really excited?" Adam asked, John nodded "Yeah he is, how is Bret about the baby?" John asked. "He's excited, at first I was worried that he didn't want a baby but now I am very happy." Adam said John smiled. He went to the meat and grabbed some steaks, he figured he would make himself and Chris a steak sandwich for lunch. "Have you had anymore run ins with Wade?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No thank god. I just wish he would leave me alone." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah I understand. It has to be stressful, especially with the baby and everything." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah it is." John said, Adam smiled at him.

They finished shopping and paid for their things, a bag boy helped John and Adam to the car with their things, they were walking when they heard tires screech and a car come at them, Adam got a good look and saw it was Drew behind the car, the bag boy saw the car and pushed John and Adam out of the way saving them. He on the other hand was hit by the car and knocked to the road. People rushed out of the store and called 911. John and Adam were looked over and they were fine just in shock, the bag boy was badly hurt, he had a broken leg, broken arm, and contusions on the head. John and Adam calmed down and headed in their own directions. John went home and made his and Chris' lunches and cleaned up from breakfast. Once he was done he grabbed his keys and headed to Chris' office. He got there and went up to his husband's office.

He walked in and Chris smiled at him and got up and greeted him with a kiss. They sat down on the couch and started eating. John told Chris about what happened at the grocery store. "Are you OK?" Chris asked, worried about John and the baby. John smiled. "I am fine honey. Just shook up a bit. Adam is worse. He went to see Bret." John said Chris nodded. "I am glad you're OK. Who knew that a grocery store parking lot was so dangerous." Chris said, John shook his head at his husband. "So how's work?" John asked. "Good, everything is going really well. I love it here….I am so glad I left ACJ, well A and C now." Chris said, John laughed. "Me too baby." John said Chris smiled. "Don't you Miss being a lawyer though?" Chris asked. "I do, but I help you out a bit, but I love being a dad and a homemaker baby so no worries." John said Chris smiled, as long as John was happy then he would be happy as well.

"I am glad you're happy." Chris said. John smiled at his husband. "You make me happy Chrissy, I wouldn't care if we were broke, living on the streets, as long as I had you and Brookie and this baby then I will be happy, you have to know that right?" John asked, Chris smiled. "I do. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. Never would I have ever thought that I would find you, marry you and have kids with you." Chris said, John smiled. "Well believe it baby, you're one lucky guy." John said Chris smiled. "Yeah I am." He said John winked at him. "I need to sue the bathroom and I will be off" John said he kissed Chris on the cheek and left the office to use the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hands, he was drying them on the dryer when the door opened and closed.

John turned around and found himself pushed against the wall harshly and a thick hand wrapped around his neck, John's eyes widened as he saw Wade standing in front of him. Wade's other hand went to John's shorts. "NO DON'T!" John cried out. Luckily for him he had a paranoid husband who had come to check on him. As soon as Chris saw Wade, he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and punched him in the face, he laid into him over and over, Wade's face turned bloody as did Chris' hands and knuckles. Security came and pulled Chris away and John went to him. "I am suing you, you piece of shit!" Wade exclaimed, "Well you need to find yourself another lawyer Barrett, I am no longer going to represent you." Hunter said as he walked in. Wade looked at him in shock then angrily left the office and the building. John took Chris back to his office and made him sit down on the couch. John grabbed the first aid kit and started fixing up Chris' hands.

"Did he hurt you?" Chris asked, John shook his head. "No I am fine, just scared me. I didn't know what he was going to do to me, thank god you showed up when you did though. I think he was gonna rape me Chris." John said, Chris sighed he could hear the fear in John's voice he reached out and pulled John onto his lap and held him. "I won't let anyone hurt you Johnny, I promise" Chris said John smiled and hugged Chris closer. "Will you be OK going home alone or do you want me to come?" Chris asked, John looked at him and bit his lip, he wanted Chris to come but he didn't want to take Chris away from his work.

"Work can wait Johnny." Chris said, John smiled. "Can you come home?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled. He grabbed his work and headed out the door with John. He left his car there, he would pick it up tomorrow. They got home and Chris took John up to the bedroom.

They laid down together and Chris held John, showing him that he was OK, that he was safe and that John was OK in his arms, that Wade would never get to him.

John snuggled closer to Chris and eventually fell asleep, Chris smiled, he wanted to kill Wade for scaring his husband, he wanted him to leave them alone for good.

He just wanted John to feel safe.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Court Case

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**A MONTH LATER**

"So what did Bret do to Drew?" John asked as he cooked up some bacon for breakfast, Chris laughed, "he humiliated him in front of the whole company, calling him a small dick asshole who couldn't get laid if he was a super model. He just laid into him, then got into his face and warned him that if he was ever to go near his husband or kids he would make his life miserable."

"In my opinion I would have fired him but Bret told me he wanted to but he couldn't, it would bring on a wrongful termination suit and he didn't want that, but he has demoted him, he works in the mail room now, he's lost a whole lot of money from his wages too. I just can't believe the asshole tried to run Adam down." Chris said, John nodded.

"Yeah me either, he is unstable, he probably thought that if he got Adam out of the picture Bret would want him." John said as he served breakfast.

"Brooklyn, breakfast!" John called to his daughter.

"Yeah I know, but even if Adam was gone, Bret would never go for someone like Drew, he's slimy and disgusting." Chris said John nodded. Brooklyn came into the room and they sat down for some breakfast. Once breakfast was over John went and got Brooklyn ready for school. He dressed her in her Black Sequin Skirted Leggings, her Gray "Love, Dream" Cold-Shoulder Top, and her Black Platform Wedges, he grabbed her Pink Fantasia Sequined Mini Backpack and headed downstairs, Chris was down there dressed for the day.

Today he had the day off and John was so happy to be able to spend the day with him.

Chris was dressed in his Black Slim-Fit Twill Pants, his Teal Striped Easy-Care Stretch-Performance Casual Button-Front Shirt and his Black Rock & Republic Cowboy Boots. John smiled and kissed him.

"I'll take her to school, you get ready" Chris said John smiled and nodded he hugged and kissed Brooklyn goodbye for the day and went up to the bathroom, he showered and shaved and dressed. He dressed in his Coal Vans Strater Jeans, his Black Taboo Creepy Skull Guitar Tee and his Gray Vans Bishop Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed John went around the house and tidied up and put on some laundry. He was packing the dishwasher when Chris came home. "You ready to go?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yep" John said.

He grabbed his phone and wallet and they headed out to the car, they got into the Escalade and Chris drove them to the doctor's office.

Today was John's sixth month check-up with the baby. They got there, parked and walked inside, John signed in and waited with Chris to be called into the exam room. "Have you given anymore thought to the nursery?" Chris asked while they waited. "Yeah I just need to order it online and get it delivered. It will be done by the time he is here" John said Chris smiled.

"We need to think of a name" Chris said John nodded. "Yeah I know." John said. "John Jericho?" the nurse asked, John and Chris stood up and went to the exam room and waited for Steph to get there, she came in a few minutes later and smiled at the married couple.

"OK let's get to it shall we" she said, John and Chris smiled. John pulled off his shirt and laid down and Steph had a look at baby boy. "Eye brows are forming now and the lanugo darkens in colour. Your baby is moving and practicing breathing for when he will be born. The practice contractions that you may or may not notice don't bother your baby one bit. He is head down which is a good thing right now." "He is also depositing brown fat. The brown fat will help him regulate body temperature at birth. This brown fat will continue to be laid down until birth. He weighs in at 1 lb 5 ounces 11.8 inches total length. A few babies are born this early. They do have some chance of survival depending on many factors." Steph said.

"Am I at risk at giving birth now?" John asked, worried. "No, you're actually one of the healthiest pregnancies I have ever come across John, whatever you're doing stick to it." Steph said. John smiled. "Thanks doc." John said Steph smiled and nodded. John and Chris said their goodbyes and headed out. "You wanna do anything else today?" Chris asked, John shrugged. "It's up to you baby." John said Chris smiled. "How about we go visit mom?" Chris asked, John smiled.

"Sounds good" John said, Mary didn't live too far away, Chris and John had purchased her a little condo on the beach so she was happy, she had met some nice people and was even dating. They got to the condo and got out and walked up to the door, they rang the doorbell an Mary answered and smiled letting them in. She smiled and caressed John's baby bump, she was so excited to be having a grandson. "How is the baby?" she asked. "We just came from the doctors' everything is perfect mom." Chris said Mary smiled she was glad everything was ok. "And how is my granddaughter?" she asked. "Good growing daily, she's amazing." Chris said Mary smiled.

She was lucky enough to see John, Chris and Brooklyn weekly whereas John's family who lived an hour away didn't. John and Chris spent a good hour with Mary before leaving they were getting into the car when Chris' phone rang. **"Hello?...Oh hi Hunter, is everything OK?...Right now?...Yeah John is with me, I'll bring him…..OK….Yep bye."** Chris said ending the call. "Is everything OK?" John asked "I don't know, but Hunter sounded really serious." Chris said John sighed. "Let's go then." John said Chris smiled and drove to the office. He was nervous. Hunter sounded so serious on the phone, Chris just hoped nothing too serious was going on.

They got to the office and parked and walked up to the right floor, once there they went to the conference room where Shawn and Hunter were waiting on them. They sat down and looked at the two older men wondering what was going on. "What's this all about?" Chris asked. "Chris we just received word that Wade is suing you for assault." Chris was shocked. "What?" he asked. "The incident a month ago, apparently you screwed up his nose and jaw, he is suing you for assault, he wants a million dollars in compensation." Hunter said Chris shook his head.

"Really?" he asked, he couldn't believe this. "Yeah, sorry. We will represent you, but I should warn you that Wade has gone to your old firm for representation." Hunter said, Chris cursed.

"I figured he would. They hate me there for just leaving them and coming here, I am so sorry I brought this upon you guys. Upon the firm." Chris said.

"It's OK, you did the right thing, John was being threatened. We're in support of you" Shawn said Chris smiled. "Because you're in a criminal case right now, we can't have you working here, so you will be on paid leave as of now." Hunter said.

"OK, that's OK, gives me time to spend time with Brooklyn, and John before the baby comes." Chris said. John smiled, he felt like this was his fault and he hated it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Trip Talk

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

"I better get Brookie into the bath and dressed for the day." John said, "No, I'll do it, I'm here now, I want to spend some time with her." Chris said, John smiled at him.

"OK." John said, Chris smiled at him.

John went on about his business he cleaned up from breakfast and put a load of washing into the machine and he folded the laundry that was clean and dried and put them away in the right room of the house.

He then headed upstairs to change for his morning yoga. He changed into his TapouT Pro Mesh Basketball Shorts and his TapouT Logo Type Muscle Tee.

He grabbed his yoga mat and laid it down in front of the TV and turned on his yoga DVD.

He laughed as he heard Brooklyn and Chris upstairs, he smiled and went on to do his yoga.

Upstairs Chris was splashing Brooklyn with the water in the tub.

"Dada!" she laughed outloud. Chris smiled, he liked being home and seeing Brooklyn like this it was so nice.

Brooklyn finished her bath and Chris got her out and dried off. He dressed her in her Pink and White Roxy Kids Sun Lovin Skirt, her White Roxy Kids Spunky Tee and her Pink and WhiteRoxy Kids Tide Flip Flops.

"Come on let's go see what your dad is doing." Chris said. Brooklyn smiled, they walked downstairs and saw John doing his Cow Pose.

Brooklyn laughed and Chris smiled as he saw John, he wished they were alone, he could have easily slid in behind John and fucked him senseless but he watched John and saw how at peace he was he hadn't even noticed he and Brooklyn were in the room, It was like John was in his own space and Chris loved seeing John so at peace.

"Let's leave daddy to it, let's play." Chris said Brooklyn smiled and took Chris to her play room and they played mommies and daddies with her dolls, Chris loved doing this, he loved spending time with Brooklyn like this, just them, they hadn't been able to do this in so long.

He missed it so much, this work suspension was a blessing in disguise.

The doorbell rang and Chris got up and answered it, seeing two delivery men there. "Hi is this the Jericho residence?" the man asked.

"Yes." Chris said. "We have a delivery from LA Baby." He said, Chris smiled, his son's nursery furniture was here.

"Of course, come on in." he said, he showed the men the room that the stuff would go in and they delivered it.

One of the guys stopped and looked at John and licked his lips, Chris saw him and growled.

"Can you NOT perve on MY husband?" he asked, the guy nodded and got back to work.

John finished his work out and rolled up his mat. Chris came in and kissed him. "You look so happy." Chris said.

"Yeah I always do once I am done, I am at peace, I am Zen." John said, Chris smiled.

"Baby boy's furniture was delivered" Chris said John smiled, they checked on Brookie she was watching a princess show on TV.

They left her to it and went up to the room, Chris signed the order form and tipped the guys and looked at all the stuff.

"I need my tool kit" Chris said John smiled and got it for him and watched as Chris started opening the boxes.

John had ordered a Romina Convertible Crib in Vintage Grey, a Romina 6 Drawer Chest in Vintage Grey, 2 Romina Nightstands in Vintage Grey, A Romina 4 Drawer Chest in Vintage Grey, a Romina Tall Boy Dresser in Vintage Grey, a bebe chandelier, an Animal Safari 9 Piece Crib Bedding Set. The set came with a crib comforter, crib bumper, fitted sheet, crib skirt, diaper stacker, toy bag, decorative pillow, and 2 window valances. He also ordered in an Adult Rocker in Medium Brown with Chocolate, a Safety First Nod-A-Way Bassinet, a Red and Black Britax Chaperone Infant Car seat, a Pliko Switch Compact Modular System Pois Grey, it came with a Car Seat, Diaper Bag, Lightweight Stroller and Larger Stroller.

He got a My First ABC Musical Mobile, a Mamas and Papas Magic Astto Cradle Stripe Bouncer, a 4Moms Mamaroo Green Plush Swing, a Stripe And Dot Tummy Play Pad in Boy Boppy, a Chicco Lullaby LX Playard in Midori, and a Chicco Polly High Chair in Midori. John watched as Chris put everything together. "You don't have to do all this baby." John said, "I want to." Chris said, John sighed. "I don't blame you for this. John, what happened with Wade, was NOT your fault understand me?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah" John said. "Chrissy, I had an idea I wanted to run past you." John said. "Go for it." Chris said.

"I think we should rent an RV and drive from here to Canada. A family vacation. I just think it would be fun. To get out of LA, spend some time as a family before the baby comes." John said, Chris looked at him. "Really?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, what do you think?" John asked. "I think it would be fun to do it. Maybe we should invite the Hart's they can have their own RV, and we will have our own. I think it's a good idea baby." Chris said, John smiled. "Cool, so you'll go and ask Bret about it?" John asked. Chris smiled. "Sure baby I am sure he and Adam will be OK with it. I think it would be a nice thing for all of us to do together." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

John kissed him. Chris smiled and pulled John on top of him. John smiled down at him. "This is an amazing idea Johnny, It really is." Chris said, John smiled. "I am glad, I just wanted to have an adventure before the baby comes and shit gets all busy and annoyed." John said, Chris smiled. "I can't wait." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "I better get downstairs and see if Brooklyn is OK." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. "I'll finish up here and got see Bret about the trip." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. He was glad everything was OK. That Chris had agreed to go on the trip, John just hoped Bret and Adam would be coming with them, he knew then it would be the best trip ever!

**DAYS LATER**

"So what is happening today?" Chris asked his husband as John got dressed for the day.

John dressed in his Gray True Religion Travis Phoenix Cut-Off Chino's, his Grey True Religion Double Puff Logo Crew and his Nike Sandals.

"Well I am going to drop Brookie off at school and talk to her teacher about her taking the 2 weeks off and that she will need work to do." John said. "What if they don't think it's wise?" Chris asked.

"I'll tell them a relative is sick or something it'll be OK. Then once that's sorted I am going to go to the store to pick up some things for this trip, Adam is meeting me there." John said.

"OK cool, while you do that I am meeting with Bret to go have a look at the RV'S and rent one." Chris said, John smiled.

"Make sure it's liveable Christopher" John said Chris smiled. "I will baby I promise" he said kissing John on the cheek.

John smiled and patted Chris' cheek softly, he left the room and went to Brooklyn's he smiled as he was trying to dress herself for school.

John stepped in and helped her, she dressed in her Wool Herringbone & Denim Skirt with Exposed Zipper, her Grey Daisy Chain Print T-Shirt, her Grey & White Branded Logo Trainers and she grabbed her Grey 'Olive Oyl' Backpack.

They headed downstairs where breakfast was done. John sat down with his husband and his daughter and ate some breakfast once it was done and Brooklyn was up brushing her teeth, John and Chris cleaned up.

"I might go see Hunter and Shawn too, see how the case is coming, see if it's a good idea if I leave for two weeks." Chris said, John smiled.

"OK, I hope they don't mind, everyone is really excited about this." John said Chris smiled.

"They should be fine, I will have my computer, so if something serious comes up they can easily email me." Chris said John smiled and nodded.

Brooklyn came back down and she said goodbye to Chris for the day, John smiled and headed out the door with his daughter.

He took Brooklyn to school and had a small chat with her teacher Mrs Stratus. "So we are going to be going away for two weeks, starting Friday." John told her.

"Can you make up a small package for her to take with her?" John asked.

"Of course, no worries, I am glad you want to keep her on track, a lot of other parents, hire tutors" she said. "No, I will be helping her." John said Mrs Stratus nodded. "No worries I will send the packet home with Brooklyn on Thursday." She said John smiled and shook her hand and left. He got in the car and met up with Adam at the mall. "So what's first?" Adam asked. "I know Brooklyn has no jackets at home, they're all in Canada." John said. "OK coats first then." Adam said John smiled and nodded and they went to the kids store, Adam didn't need anything because he had double everything, it was just him.

For Brooklyn John got her a Leopard Down-Padded Puffer Jacket, a Navy Blue Faux-Fur Hooded Duffle Coat, a Ivory Duck-Down Padded Puffer Jacket, a Beige Layered-Look Padded Jacket, a Black Coat with Baroque Print and Fur Trim, he then got her some snow boots. He had looked and saw it was snowing and cold as hell in Canada, so he got her a pair of Black Zip Up Check Trim Snow Boots, a pair of Quilted Fur Trim Ivory Snow Boots, and a pair of Black Fur Trim Snow Boots. He paid for the items and he and Adam went to the adult store, Adam wanted to get Bret some thermal shirts and some other things.

John needed to get himself and Chris some jackets and boots. For Chris he got him a Hydro-Shell Quilted Puffer Jacket, a Mid-Length Field Parka, a Toggle and Zip-Front Hooded Jacket. He also got him a pair of Columbia Bugaboot Snow boots, a pair of UGG Butte Snow Boots. He then got himself something's, he got a Versace Jeans Puffer Jacket. A North Face Men's Gotham Jacket, a Faux-Leather Sherpa-Lined Hooded Jacket, a pair of Sorel Caribou Snow Boots, a pair of Baffin Shackleton Snow Boots and they headed off to Wal-Mart. They got there and looked around for what they needed for the trip. John went to the DVD's and got the kids some movies, knowing without them they'd be bored. He got them How To Train Your Dragon, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, Secret Of The Wings,Bedtime Stories, Polar Express and The Smurfs.

For him and Chris he got some DVD's as well he got Rock Of Ages, Dirty Dancing / Dirty Dancing 2, Pearl Harbor, What To Expect When You're Expecting, and 21 Jump Street. John also picked up a box of My Beauty Diary Strawberry Yogurt Mask, 10 count, a HoMedics Thera-P Compact Percussion Massager, a HoMedics Hydro-Therapy Foot Massager with Jet Action, a Revlon 11 Piece Mani/Pedi Set, a Stansport Camp Table with Folding Bench Seats, a Disney Oxford Chair With Arms. 2 Coleman XL ComfortSmart Suspension Chairs and a Franklin Sports Outdoor Games Chux Bean Bag Toss Game Set. Once they had everything John and Adam headed home. John got home and Chris was there, John smiled at him. Chris handed him the pamphlet, "This is our RV" he said, John smiled and looked through it.

The RV was amazing, it looked like luxury on wheels. It slept four, had 2 High Definition Interior LCD Televisions, High Definition DVD and CD Player, Fisher & Paykel Dishdrawer, Built-in Brew Express coffee system. Full Size side by side Refrigerator/Freezer, InstaHot hot water heater in Kitchen, Built in Convection/Microwave Oven, Built-in Security Safe, Front Loading Washer and Dryer, Keyless Remote Entry w/Key Pad, Electric Barbeque in bay. Third High Def Television and speakers located in Bay for outdoor entertainment, Gold Heat Floor Warming System, set of dishes to serve 8, pots and pans, silverware and glassware for 8, paper towels, fresh linens for 4, hangers, dish towels and soap, coffee maker, toaster, tupperware, cooking utensils, the bed is made, extra bedding for the guest bed. John leaned over and kissed Chris. "It's amazing." He said, Chris smiled.

"This one is the Hart's one," Chris said, handing John another pamphlet, John smiled at him and read through it, their RV was just as nice. It was amazing. They had everything John and Chris had in their RV. "Did you see Hunter and Shawn?" John asked. "Yes, they think it's a good idea for us to go away from the stress and spend some time as a family, so no worries there, and there is no news on the case, everything is all good, how did Brookie's teacher take it?" Chris asked. "She was fine with it. She didn't care at all which was good. I am really happy we're doing this. I just need to pack us some clothes and things, and to do a grocery shop." John said Chris smiled. "Perfect," he said.

He was looking forward to being with his best friends, his godchildren, his daughter and husband, just enjoying life.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. Heading Off

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**FRIDAY**

John sighed as he got out of the shower, it was five in the morning and he was tired but today they were leaving on their trip to Canada.

John didn't know if he was dreading or looking forward to going via RV, but it could be fun. He got out of the shower and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Lucky Brand 181 Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Affliction Hunter's Eye Reversible Premium Tee and his Timberland Earthkeepers Rugged 6" Boots.

He grabbed his Just Cavalli Pleated Leather Jacket and laid it over a chair so he would remember to take it. He smiled at his sleeping husband and left the room and headed downstairs.

He grabbed the three laundry baskets he had and grabbed Brooklyn's Double Dutch Club Love 21-in. Expandable Spinner Upright Suitcase and started packing her what she needed, he hadn't felt well all week so he had to do it now.

He packed her underwear, socks, shirts, shorts, pants, jackets, hoodies, dresses, skirts and her shoes and other little things. He just wanted to make sure they had everything.

He had a list of everything and wondered if Adam right now was doing the same exact thing. Once he had Brooklyn's suitcase packed he packed Chris' making sure he had everything.

He packed socks, underwear, jeans, pants, shorts, singlets, shirts, hoodies, and he packed all of Chris' toiletries that he would need and made sure he packed Chris' laptop battery and charger. Knowing if they forgot that Chris would be in a mood.

Once Chris was done he packed his own things, he packed the same things as Chris, then went around the house packing everything else they needed for the trip. He packed the DVD's, the games, the mani pedi set he had bought, he packed his vitamins, all his yoga things then he packed all the dry food and toiletries, like toilet paper, soap, body wash, toothpaste.

"Baby what are you doing?" Chris asked yawning, he had rolled over in bed expecting John to be there but he was gone.

"Packing." John said Chris sighed. "Stop baby, we have time, we're not leaving until nine." Chris said.

"I know but I need to double check we have everything, oh, get the passports for me, I can't forget them." John said Chris nodded and smiled.

"You look tired, are you feeling better?" Chris asked. John nodded. "I feel fine, and yes I am tired but this stuff needs to be done Chris." John said Chris sighed.

"Fine, look I am gonna shower and dress then go get us some breakfast." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

Chris went upstairs and showered and dressed. He dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Austyn Relaxed Straight Jeans in New York Dark, his Affliction Free Bird Premium Tee, his Vivienne Westwood MAN Leather Jacket and his Black Boots.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He sighed seeing John, he was doing too much, he was packing things they wouldn't need but Chris wanted him to be OK in the RV, so he let him go.

He knew John wasn't a big fan of being in a vehicle too long especially pregnant but he was glad John was happy they were doing this, Chris thought It would be really fun. John sat down as he finished packing. He was tired.

He sat down on the couch and rested there closing his eyes. Chris walked into the house and frowned not seeing John. He walked around and smiled seeing his husband curled up on the couch sleeping.

He smiled and went up to see if Brooklyn was dressed for the day. He walked in and saw her still sleeping. He smiled and walked over to her and sat down on the bed and caressed her face.

Brooklyn groaned and opened her eyes. "Morning baby" Chris said. "Morning dada" she said, Chris smiled at him. "Hey, you need to get up and dressed baby." Chris said Brooklyn nodded.

"Where's daddy?" Brooklyn asked. "He's sleeping." Chris said Brooklyn nodded. Chris took her into the bathroom and gave her a bath and dried her off. He then dressed her for the day.

He dressed her in her Red Joe's Jeans Kids Girls' Jegging, True Religion Kids Girls' Serape Love Tee, Juicy Couture Kids Leather Biker Jacket and her KORS Michael Kors Kids Yara Boots.

"Let's go get you some food" Chris said, Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

They went downstairs and Chris smiled seeing John still sleeping. He set Brooklyn up and gave her some food. He sat with her and ate the food. Once they finished Brooklyn went to play and Chris went to wake John up. He woke him up and John smiled at him.

"Hey," John said, Chris smiled. "Hey, we need to leave soon." Chris said John nodded. "OK, I'll get Brookie ready" John said. "She's all done." Chris said, John nodded and smiled. They got up and Chris went outside to wait on the RV delivery. Once it was there, they packed everything in and got everything done.

Then they left. John set Brooklyn up with a DVD and John sat up front with Chris. "There's the Hart's" Chris said John smiled. "Where are we stopping?" John asked. "Vegas" Chris said, John nodded. "OK, but no strippers, or gambling." John said, Chris laughed. "I promise none of that, this is a family thing baby I promise. Anyway, you're the only man I wanna see naked" Chris said, John laughed at him and kissed his cheek. "How's Brooklyn?" Chris asked. "She's watching a movie" John said Chris smiled and nodded. John sat there rubbing his stomach, baby boy was moving around a lot today. "Is he OK?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah he'll be fine." John said, Chris sighed. "Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Baby everything is fine, the baby is fine. I talked to the doctor about coming on this trip and she said it was safer going via RV than flying so it's fine." John said Chris smiled. "I just worry about you and the baby." Chris said, John sighed. "I know you do and I love you for it. But you need to believe me when I say that I am fine" John said Chris smiled and nodded. "OK I believe you." Chris said John smiled.

"How far is Vegas?" John asked. "Four hours" Chris said John nodded and smiled. he was looking forward to being there. He just wanted to be with his friends and family having a good time. He just wanted to enjoy this time before the baby came.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Grand Canyon

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

It was now 2 PM. The Jericho's and Hart's had finally arrived in Las Vegas. They then drove to the Oasis Las Vegas RV Resort. They parked and left the RV'S.

John yawned and stretched, it had been a long drive. He was tired and he needed to stretch out his limbs. Brooklyn got out of the RV and looked at John. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Las Vegas baby." John said, Brooklyn nodded. "We should get some food." Chris said, as the Hart's joined them, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe some burgers?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled. They got some burgers and sat down together as one big happy family.

"Daddy can we go swimming?" Brooklyn asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure once your food is settled" John said, Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

They finished eating and John got Brooklyn changed for the pool. He dressed her in her Roxy Kids RoxyMarks The Spot Bandeau One Piece.

Chris also changed and dressed in hisHurley Puerto Rico 22" Boardshorts. They walked out and saw Maria, Samuel and Bret dressed for the pool.

Maria was in her Roxy Kids Shirred Bandeau One Piece, Samuel was in his Quiksilver Kids Cypher Brigg Boardshorts and Bret was in his Nike Action Scout Stripes 21" Boardshorts.

John took Brooklyn over to the pool and he sat on the edge with his feet in, alongside Adam. Chris looked at John. "You're not coming in?" he asked, John shook his head.

"I'm not walking around shirtless, I'm fat" John said, Chris looked at him. He swam over to him. he rested his hands on John's thighs.

"You're not fat" Chris said, John rolled his eyes. "Yes I am." He said.

"Go swim with Brookie." John said, Chris sighed and swam off, he knew John was in a mood, it was hard on him being stuck in a vehicle for hours. He hated seeing John so uncomfortable. John watched them for a while before going back to the RV.

He went to the bedroom area and he laid down on the bed, he had a throbbing headache and he was tired. He wasn't in there long before Chris went looking for him. "You OK?" Chris asked.

"Fine Chris, just tired. I just need a nap. Go swimming. I wanna be alone." John said Chris sighed and left. John turned over and closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He woke up hours later and dinner was done.

He sat down with everyone and he ate. "Feeling better Jay?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I needed the nap" John said. Adam smiled, he was glad John was in a better mood, he really was. John leaned over and kissed Chris.

"I'm sorry about earlier I was in a bad mood, I guess the long trip irritated me." John said, Chris nodded and smiled.

"It's OK baby, I am used to your mood swings." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

They finished dinner and sat by the fire. Chris pulled out his guitar and thought about playing some songs. "Which one baby?" Chris asked. "Someday never comes, I'll sing." John said Chris smiled and nodded, he started playing and John started singing.

_"First thing I remember was askin' papa, "Why?", For there were many things I didn't know. And Daddy always smiled; took me by the hand, Sayin', _

_"Someday you'll understand." Well, I'm here to tell you now each and ev'ry mother's son You better learn it fast; you better learn it young, 'Cause, "Someday" Never Comes." _

_Well, time and tears went by and I collected dust, For there were many things I didn't know. When Daddy went away, he said, "Try to be a man, And, Someday you'll understand." _

_"Well, I'm here to tell you now each and ev'ry mother's son You better learn it fast; you better learn it young, 'Cause, "Someday" Never Comes." _

_And then, one day in April, I wasn't even there, For there were many things I didn't know. A son was born to me; Mama held his hand, Sayin' _

_"Someday you'll understand." Well, I'm here to tell you now each and ev'ry mother's son You better learn it fast; you better learn it young, 'Cause, "Someday" Never Comes." _

_Think it was September, the year I went away, For there were many things I didn't know. _

_And I still see him standing, try'n' to be a man; I said, "Someday you'll understand." _

_Well, I'm here to tell you now each and ev'ry mother's son You better learn it fast; you better learn it young, 'Cause, "Someday" Never Comes."_

"That was great guys!" Adam said, the kids all laughed and clapped, John and Chris smiled. "OK time for bed little ones." Chris said, John picked up Brooklyn and took her into the RV and put her to bed, he kissed her goodnight. "Love you baby." John said, Brooklyn smiled. "Love you too daddy." He said, John smiled at her and kissed her again and switched off the lights, he went back outside and sat in Chris' lap. "Where are we going tomorrow?" he asked. "We want to make a detour" Chris said. "Where?" John asked. "Grand Canyon, we thought the kids would like it there." Chris said. John nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." John said, Chris and the others smiled and nodded. Glad John was OK with it.

They hung out a while longer before heading to bed. John and Chris slipped into bed and held one another. "You feeling OK?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "I feel fine baby." John said Chris smiled. "You know one night we will have to let Brookie have a sleep over with Bret and Adam so we can make this RV rock." Chris said smirking. John cracked up laughing. "That was the cheesiest thing. Ever!" John said, Chris laughed. "I know. But you love cheesiness." Chris said John nodded, he leaned up and kissed Chris. "I love you Mr. cheesy." John said, Chris smiled at him and kissed him. "Get some sleep lover" Chris said, John smiled. They kissed again and went to sleep ready for the long day tomorrow.

Grand Canyon here they come!

**THE NEXT DAY**

The Jericho's and the Hart's were on their way to the Grand Canyon. John was looking forward to it, he really was. John was currently in the shower trying to get his muscles to relax. He had a rough night sleep.

He wasn't used to the bed that was in the RV, he missed his own bed. He finished showering, dried off and got dressed, he dressed in his Affliction Wildfox Cargo Shorts, his Blue Affliction Eaglewind Shirt and his SKECHERS Arcade II Circulate Sneakers. Once he was dressed he put Brooklyn into the shower and got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Rolled denim Bermuda shorts, her Hello Kitty Ruffle-Sleeve Tee and her Printed Canvas Pop Kicks. He put on a movie for Brooklyn and went up to the front of the bus he smiled and sat beside Chris. "You want me to drive for a while?" John asked. "No, I'm right." Chris said. John looked at him. "You sure baby?" John asked.

Chris looked at him. "I am fine love, promise" Chris said John nodded. "OK then, if you say so." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. "How long is the drive to the canyon?" John asked. "Four and a half hours, we should be there by lunch time. So we can eat then go see the canyon." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"OK cool." John said, Chris smiled. "You feeling better today?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah much, sorry I was a grump yesterday I was just in one of my moods" John said Chris smiled and nodded. "It's OK baby….I understand." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"Good, so I was thinking we should find an RV park around the canyon. I don't feel like driving all day. I wanna stop and let the kids have a good time, just get some rest and let them play." John said Chris smiled and nodded. "OK I'm sure Adam and Bret won't mind." Chris said John smiled and nodded.

**HOURS LATER**

The families finally arrived at the grand canyon. They grabbed some food and had a nice lunch before going to see the actual canyon. "You ready?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "I wanna do the sky walk." Chris said. "Yeah that sounds like fun." Adam said Bret agreed. "What about you Angel you interested?" Chris asked, John looked and his eyes widened. "Hell to the no." John said, Chris looked at him. "Why not?" Chris asked. "One I am severely pregnant and two I HATE heights, there is no way I am walking out into the open canyon. I am sorry but I can't do it. You go though." John said, Chris sighed he really wanted to do this with John.

"But-" "No buts Chrissy. I am sorry but just looking at it is making me extremely nauseas and anxious." John said, Chris sighed. "OK. Come on Brookie." Chris said taking his daughter's hand. John looked at her. "You stay with your dad, hold his hand understand me" John said Brooklyn smiled and left with Chris, Bret, Adam, Maria and Sam. John watched them and smiled. He would have loved to be able to do that. To go out there with his family but he just couldn't. He hated heights, he had a big fear of them and then with the baby he didn't want to risk himself getting worked up and something happening. As long as Brooklyn and Chris were safe and having a good time then he didn't care. He just wanted them to be ok and to have fun.

They were the main reason John was on this trip. Chris and everyone walked out onto the sky walk and looked out. It was so amazing. The Grand Canyon Skywalk was a transparent horseshoe-shaped cantilever bridge and tourist attraction. The glass bridge is suspended 4,000 feet over the Grand Canyon. They could look to the left and see the majesty of the Colorado River. Gaze to the right at the silhouette of an eagle carved out in Grand Canyon wall. They finished the walk and went back over to John. "Daddy it was so cool. I saw the eagle!" Brooklyn exclaimed, John laughed at her. "Good baby I am glad." John said, Brooklyn smiled. "So where are we goin?" Bret asked.

"We thought it would be nice to find a park and just stay here for the night, give the kids the chance to run around and have some fun instead of being stuck inside all day." Chris said. "Yeah sounds good. I think that works" Adam said, Chris smiled. "OK let's go." Chris said, they got back onto their RV'S and headed to the park where they were staying for the night. They got here and parked side by side and the kids went running around and playing. John sat out under the warm sun and enjoyed the sounds of the kids laughing and having a good time.

"I was thinking about cooking tonight what do you guys think?" John asked Chris, Adam and Bret. "Yeah sure sounds good what are you cooking?" Adam asked. "I think I might just do a nice chilli or something. Something that uses one pot." John said they all smiled and nodded. I think tomorrow night Addy when we stop for the night we should have our pampering night yeah?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Yeah sounds perfect." Adam said, John smiled and nodded at him. "Cool." John said, Chris smiled, he just wanted his husband to be relaxed and being pampered was perfect.

John watched his daughter, niece and nephew play and smiled. They didn't get to do this very often with school and everything and John and Chris didn't have a backyard. They just had a deck overlooking the ocean. "They seem so happy being out in the open." John said, Chris smiled at his husband. "Yeah it's so nice to see her having fun." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's great love" John said Chris smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I am gonna go start working on this chilli." John said Chris smiled and nodded. John walked into the RV and started chopping up some chilli's and everything else he would need.

Chris came in a minute later and locked the door, he had asked Adam and Bret to watch Brooklyn so he and John could be alone for a while. He walked over to his husband and held him from behind. John smiled into the embrace. "We have some time baby." Chris whispered John smiled and turned around he kissed Chris and Chris deepened it. John moaned into the kiss and slid his hands down to Chris' shorts, he opened Chris' shorts and slid his hand inside of them and took Chris' cock into his hands, Chris moaned and broke from the kiss and John stroked him up and down a few times. "Oh shit" Chris muttered, he felt a warm feeling on his cock, then it got hotter and hotter, burning him. "FUCK!" he shouted and jumped away from John. "What?" John asked.

"Shit….Shit….Shit" Chris muttered. "What Chrissy?" John asked. "Chilli….Hands….Cock" Chris said, John's eyes went wide, he had chilli on his hands and he touched Chris' cock with the same hands. "Shit baby I'm sorry." John said, he grabbed some water and poured it over Chris' cock and shorts. "Milk get milk!" Chris said, John grabbed the milk and poured it down Chris' pants. "Better?" John asked. Chris nodded, "Yeah fuck me. That stung like a mother fucker" Chris muttered John smiled at him. "I'm sorry baby I didn't think. I was just in the moment." John said Chris sighed.

"It's fine, I might need to ice my dick for a while though." Chris said, John sighed and nodded. "Forgive me?" John asked, Chris smiled. "It's fine baby, you didn't think, I didn't either. It's fine." Chris said, John nodded and hugged him. "You know how much I love it, I would never hurt it on purpose" John said Chris smirked. "Well my dick loves you just as much." Chris said, John laughed and kissed him. "I better finish this chilli." John said. "Wash your hands before you touch anything." Chris said, John laughed and nodded and kissed Chris and went back to cooking. Chris smiled as he watched his husband cook. Yes he had a burning dick but it was worth it…..he would do anything to make John smile. He just hoped in future John would wash his hands before jerking him off.

**Please review…..**


	11. Pampering Night

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled at Brooklyn as he dried her off after her nightly shower, once she was dried off he dressed her in her Hello Kitty Gray and Purple Singlet and Shorts PJ Set and her Ragg Kids Jasmine Slippers.

"Go sit with daddy." John said, Brooklyn smiled and ran off and jumped on the bed where Chris was lounging watching the nightly news. John smiled at them and went and stepped into the shower.

He showered and then dressed for his pampering night with Adam, he dressed in his BOSS Black Innovation 1 Long Lounge Pants, his BOSS Black Innovation 2 Hooded Lounge Shirt and his UGG Scuff Slippers.

Once he was dressed he grabbed a bag and packed what he would need for the night, he packed some DVD'S for the kids and he also packed hisMy Beauty Diary Strawberry Yogurt Masks, his Hydro-Therapy Foot Massager with Jet Action and his Revlon 11 Piece Mani/Pedi Set. Once everything was packed he went into the bedroom area and sat on the bed.

He leaned over and kissed Chris deeply. "We're going now, I think Bret is coming over though." John said.

"Yeah he's bringing Sam." Chris said, John smiled and nodded and kissed Chris again and took Brooklyn over to the Hart's bus, Bret answered in his PJ'S and Sam was in his arms dressed in his Batman Pyjama's.

"Have fun." Bret said, John smiled and nodded and walked inside with Brooklyn, he smiled seeing Adam dressed in his BedHead Classic PJ Set and his Gray Slippers, he then saw Maria and smiled.

She was in her Ruffled hem PJ shorts, her Purple Ruffled pocket T and her Purple slippers, he looked and saw that Adam had out junk food, he had potato chips, soda, marshmallows, chocolate and candy, he smiled and went back to the Hart's bedroom with him, leaving the girls watching one of their movies. "So what's first?" Adam asked.

"How about the face masks?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded and made up the masks and he and John applied them to each other's faces.

"So earlier when you were making dinner, I swear Bret and I heard Chris shouting the f word" Adam said, John laughed.

"Yeah but it was because I accidentally burnt his man parts with my hands," John said, Adam looked at John questioningly, "I had chilli on my hands and I touched him with them and he got burnt." John said, Adam laughed loudly.

"It's not funny I had to pour milk down his shorts." John said, Adam laughed even more.

"That is hilarious" Adam said, John shook his head. "Chris didn't think so." John said, Adam nodded.

"Yeah Bret would flip out." Adam said John chuckled and nodded. "So are you feeling OK with the baby and everything?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah everything is good. He is active a lot, but I like it that way, I like to know he is there." John said, Adam nodded and smiled and touched his stomach.

"I can't wait to see what we have, boy or girl I don't care." Adam said, John smiled.

"He or she will be the most amazing baby in the world, well apart from Ria, Sam, Brookie and the newest member of the Jericho family" John said, Adam smiled at John he was so happy right now.

"How about we have our foot baths?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled and set it all up and they both had a nice foot bath. "So how is the court case going?" Adam asked.

"It's all good, I think. The whole point of this trip was to try and forget all about the court case. It's worked, Chris is so much more relaxed, he is so stress free and he is finally having fun, I can't remember the last time we had this much fun, it's amazing."

"I wish we could stay out here but I know eventually we'll have to go back to work and Brooklyn will have to go back to school. Plus the baby will be here soon." John said Adam nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I kinda hate all this, I sometimes wish we didn't live in LA, that we lived in Canada, I Miss it there and I wish we could have raised the kids there instead of toxic LA." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah Chris is the same, he wants to retire in Canada. I don't mind being in L.A. but I've lived there my whole life I was born and raised there and my parents are the epitomy of LA life. So I guess I am used to it." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah I guess so." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "I am glad we live in Huntington Beach though, it's far enough away from Los Angeles life, where we can have a somewhat normal family life." John said. "Yeah it's the same with us living in Anaheim." Adam said.

"I am glad we live far enough away from LA. I don't think Maria or Sam would like it there with all the money and everything." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He said. "So has Randy still been bothering you?" Adam asked in a hushed tone, he was the only one who knew that Randy had been calling John a lot recently. "Yeah he's been calling a bit more, I don't think Dwayne knows either." John said. "Yeah I am surprised Dwayne hasn't nipped that in the Bud, he doesn't seem like the guy who would like his lover calling an ex." Adam said John shook his head. "No I don't think so." He said. "Have you told Chris about Randy calling?" Adam asked. John shook his head.

"No he's under enough stress. I don't think he would handle this and I know he would flip out and do something to Randy and I couldn't handle that." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah Chris would likely flip out." Adam said John nodded. "It's not like we are doing anything wrong, Randy and I, we're just chatting about life, he is just someone other than you to chat to." John said, Adam sighed. "Why can't you talk to your husband John? that's something you need to think about." Adam said, John sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know. But he's a friend. I am not screwing around and cheating on my husband." John said. "Maybe not physically but emotionally maybe you are." Adam said, John sighed.

"I know, but Chris is so busy and I Miss him a lot. If he was around more I would talk to him about things not Randy Orton." John said, Adam nodded. "OK. I won't say anything I promise." Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks….I will tell Chris if things get more serious. I wouldn't jeopardise my family for Randy I promise you Addy." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "I get that." He said, John smiled and nodded. He just hoped John was doing the right thing in keeping this from Chris. He really did. "How about we go join the girls?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled, "Yeah let's continue our night." John said, he was having fun, he really was.

Adam and John went and sat down with the kids who were watching a movie, John snuggled up with Brooklyn and watched the movie.

His mind wandered though, he was thinking about what Adam said about he and Randy having an emotional affair, John hoped that wasn't the case, John didn't think he was having any sort of affair behind Chris' back.

He loved Chris more than anything and he would never do anything to hurt him, EVER.

It was just that sometimes John needed someone else to talk to about things, if John told Adam certain things, Adam would more than likely tell Bret and then Bret would tell Chris.

Sometimes John just needed someone to talk to about life's ups and downs. Someone who wouldn't spill the beans to Chris.

He trusted Adam a lot but sometimes John needed someone else to talk to.

He was there to help Randy as well. Randy was sweet and kind and he really listened to John when they spoke about their lives.

John jumped from his thoughts when he felt Brooklyn climb into his lap, John smiled at her.

"Hey baby." John said. Brookie smiled at her dad. "You otay daddy?" she asked, John smiled and nodded.

"I am fine princess, I was just thinking." John said.

"Can we have some icecweam?" she asked, John smiled. "Sure babe, let me get it." John said, he got up and headed into the kitchen area and he made Maria, Brooklyn and Sam a bowl of ice cream each.

"I think it's time for our manicure and pedicures Jay." Adam said, John smiled, he was really enjoying his time with his best friend, it was so relaxing to just hang out and not have to worry about anything else that was going on.

**MEANWHILE**

Chris and Bret were smoking cigars and playing some poker. "So how is the Drew situation?" Chris asked his best friend.

"It's OK, for now. He hasn't been bothering us recently. I am just glad he is keeping his distance from me and Adam. I don't want Adam hurt especially now with the baby and everything, but you know how that goes. John has had his fair ups and downs with pregnancies right?" Bret asked, Chris nodded.

"Yeah definitely, when he was pregnant with Brookie, it was all fine and then all of a sudden the whole preeclampsia thing happened and it threw us for a loop. We didn't know WHY this was happening." Chris said.

"John was busy back then right?" Bret asked.

"Yeah he had a heavier work load, he was partner. He was doing some heavy cases, a lot of corporate things that took a lot of time, effort and worry." Chris said.

"I was so scared back then. It's something I will never forget, seeing my husband so sick and scared and emotional. Plus John being John he blamed himself."

"He thought he had done something to cause this which wasn't the case, but you saw him, he used to do nothing but sleep, it was the fear. It was eating away at him."

"He didn't want to lose Brooklyn and he was covering all his bases, making sure that NOTHING could happen to him or her and he did a good job."

"But seeing him so scared and sad is an image I can never get out of my head, that's why when he told me about him being pregnant again I panicked." Chris said.

"At one time, I actually thought about telling him to have an abortion. I didn't want to see him go through that again and I didn't want to go through it. It's so horrible." Chris said, Bret nodded. "But this pregnancy is going OK right?" Bret asked.

"Yeah he's discovered pregnancy yoga and it helps him out so much. You should see him when he does it, he goes into his own little head space and it's so amazing to see him so happy, so at peace and calm with his surroundings and his situations." Chris said. "Even when he is so stressed out about things, you make him do some yoga and he feels one hundred percent better. It's amazing to see it. You should really get Adam into it. I think he would benefit from it." Chris said. "I would never do it though, surfing is my relaxing time." Chris said. "Yeah I like to go and play some golf" Bret said. Chris smiled. He was enjoying his one on one time with his best friend, he and Bret were so busy nowadays that they didn't get to have much best friend time. It was nice.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Adam sat down and started giving one another their manicures and pedicures. "What do you think our better halves are doing tonight?" Adam asked. "Knowing Chris, poker and cigars." John said, Adam laughed and nodded. "Yeah I think Bret would be the same." Adam said. "I haven't let Chris have any cigars since I found out I was pregnant. I just don't like the smell of it and I don't want the smoke." John said. "Usually he goes outside to smoke but I can't even handle that, so I am sure he is making up for lost time." John said, Adam laughed. "I don't mind the smell of cigar smoke. I think it's nice of course it's not good for me, the baby all the kids, but I want Bret to continue to enjoy his things." Adam said, John nodded.

"I do too Addy but I just can't do it. I can't stomach it. I bet if I walked outside right now and I smelled cigar smoke it would take less than five minutes for me to get nauseas and end up in the bathroom puking my guts up." "It's a nasty habit." John said. "Says the guy who used to smoke cigarettes" Adam said John laughed. "Yeah I know, but I stopped. I used to love a smoke after a hard day at work, now I enjoy a nice glass of wine, well when I am not pregnant." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

Having this time was John was rebonding them and he loved it, he missed spending time with his best friend, he was glad they decided on this trip he really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Canada

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

Today the families would be arriving in Canada. John was glad for the break of driving, he just wanted to be able to sleep in his and Chris' home and shower in a proper bathroom and cook in a kitchen. "You feeling OK baby?" Chris asked as John woke up. John nodded. "Fine. I just want to get to the house." John said Chris nodded. "I was thinking on the ride home we could just fly? I can't handle going in a bus again Chris." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure, sounds good to me." Chris said, John smiled at him, he was glad he wasn't going to have to endure another long drive in the bus. John kissed Chris quickly and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He showered and brushed his teeth and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his True Religion Ricky Straight Jeans in Chalet, his Affliction Wings Of Justice Premium Tee, his Affliction Indian Larry Shaman Long Sleeve Henley Hoodie, his Affliction Breaking Free Leather Jacket and his Black Sneakers. Once he was dressed John went and sorted out clothes for Brooklyn. He then went and dressed her for the day.

He dressed her in her Juicy Couture Kids Skinny Anchor Jeans, her Juicy Couture Kids Merci Juicy Micro Terry Short Sleeve Tee, her Juicy Couture Kids Merci Juicy Micro Terry Long Sleeve Hoodie, her Black Juicy Couture Kids Colored Fur Bomber Jacket and her Primigi Kids Rosa Boots.

Once she was dressed John made a quick meal for them and Chris went and checked in on Bret and Adam to see if they were ready to go once they were set Chris had a quick shower and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his White Versace Jeans Regular Fit Stretch Twill Denim Jeans, his Versace Jeans Short Sleeve Tee, his Gray and Black Versace Jeans Slim Sweat Hoodie, his UGG Garrapata II Bombskin Leather Jacket and his Boots. Once he was dressed John set Brooklyn up at the table with some colouring in and he sat at the front with Chris as they drove to their home which was 2 hours away.

"I can't wait to get home and have a nice bath. Just relax and have something decent to eat." John said, Chris smiled.

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to be with you and Brookie in our home either." Chris said, John smiled. "We haven't been there in a while. It's exciting to get back here." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is." He said.

"I think that while we're here I should take you to the doctor's just to be sure that everything is OK with the baby." Chris said, John looked at him. "Chris it's all fine. I would feel it if something was different." John said.

"I know but I just need to hear it from a doctor's mouth." He said, John smiled. "OK then, we will go and see a doctor." John said, Chris smiled, he was worried about John and their son. He just hoped everything was going to be OK with them both.

**2 HOURS LATER**

They finally arrived at their house, Adam and Bret continued driving for another 20 minutes to their home, John got out and headed inside with Chris and Brooklyn. He walked into their Canadian home and smiled, it was as he remembered it. Their home was a 4 Beds, 3 Full Bathrooms 1 Half Bathrooms Home, with hardwood floors and granite throughout, it also had a 4 car garage.

John went and sat down in the lounge it felt so nice to be sitting on something other than a bus seat. It felt great. Chris joined John on the couch and they just held one another. John rested his head on Chris' shoulder and he closed his eyes and just relaxed.

"I am starving, I think I might make lunch." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. John got up and made some lunch for himself, Chris and Brooklyn. It was just something simple, sandwiches. "Brooklyn!" John called up. Brooklyn came down and smiled. She sat at the table and they all had a nice meal together.

"I called William, he's an old friend of mine from here, he said we can go and see him to check in on the baby." Chris said, John nodded. "When?" John asked. "About an hour, is that OK with you?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

They finished lunch and cleaned up. They chilled out for a while before heading out the door with Brooklyn. They got into the car and Chris drove them to William's doctor's office. They got there, got out and headed inside. Chris talked to the receptionist and they were taken through to Dr. Regal's office.

They sat down and William came in a minute later. He and Chris shook hands then he shook hands with John. "OK lets have a look at the baby." William said, John got up on the table and they looked at the baby.

"SO you're about 26 weeks along John. Nearing the end of the pregnancy. Eye brows are forming now and the lanugo darkens in colour. Your baby is moving and practicing breathing for when he will be born. The practice contractions that you may or may not notice don't bother your baby one bit, because of the amniotic fluid your baby can move all around still. Your baby is also depositing brown fat. The brown fat will help him regulate body temperature at birth. This brown fat will continue to be laid down until birth. He weighs in at 1 lb 5 ounces and 11.8 inches total length. A few babies are born this early. They do have some chance of survival depending on many factors." William said, John nodded and smiled.

"So he is healthy and everything?" John asked. "Yes you and he are both healthy. Whatever you've been doing keep it up." He said, John smiled.

"Thanks." He said, he cleaned off his stomach and Chris talked with William a while before they left. They got into the car and headed home, no one felt like doing anything today all they wanted to do was sleep for a while and just relax before they met back up with Adam and Bret in a day or so. They got home and Brooklyn went and played while John sat down on the couch with his feet in Chris' lap.

Chris smiled and rubbed John's feet. He knew his husband was getting uncomfortable with being pregnant. "You feeling OK baby?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am feeling good. Its nice being here in Canada and just relaxing." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is. I enjoyed the journey home but I am glad we don't have to drive all the way home. I don't think I could handle it again." Chris said.

"Me either baby. I just want to have a nice few days here in Canada, with my husband and my daughter and my friends." John said, Chris smiled at him. John closed his eyes and in minutes he was snoring softly.

Chris smiled at him and covered him up. He just wanted John to get some rest, he needed it.

**DAYS LATER**

Today John, Chris and Brooklyn were meeting up with Bret, Adam, Maria and Samuel to go to the local Amusement Park.

The adults had decided to take the kids out and let them have some fun seeing as though they had been stuck on a bus for a long time.

"You OK baby? You didn't sleep well last night." Chris said, John nodded. "Yeah your son was up all night." John said. Chris sighed and went over to John.

"Do you want to stay here for the day then, we will be fine without you." Chris said. "No, I want to come. I want to enjoy this time with Brooklyn before the baby comes." John said. "OK then." Chris said, John smiled at him and kissed him.

"I'm going to have a shower." John said, Chris nodded and watched John leave. He didn't think John coming out today was a good idea, but he knew John wouldn't change his mind.

John had a shower and dried off and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his 1969 Loose Fit Jeans In Vintage Wash, his Grey and White Striped Slub Tee, his Grey and Black Fleece Zip Hoodie and his adidas Seely Canvas Sneakers. Chris hopped into the shower after John and he showered and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his 1969 Slim Fit Jeans, in Resin Wash, his AC/DC World Tour Tee, his Black Zip Up Hoodie and His Black Boots. While Chris was in the shower John gave Brooklyn a bath and got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Super Skinny Sequin-Embroidered Heart Jeans, her White Sequin Trip Top, her Pink Faux Fur Mockneck Zip Sweater and her Black Steve Madden Shaunna Boots. John brushed her hair and pulled it up to a pony tail and they went downstairs to have some breakfast. The Hart's would be there soon and they could head off on their day out.

John sat down in the kitchen and had his tea and rubbed his belly and had his eyes closed.

Chris frowned as he watched him he could tell John was exhausted. He was doubting this day out more and more, but seeing Brooklyn looking so excited made him realise they couldn't back out now and break the kids' hearts. John opened his eyes and got up as he heard the doorbell.

He opened the door and smiled as the kids ran in, Adam and Bret walked in behind them and Adam smiled at John. John smiled back but it didn't meet his eyes. "What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Nothing I am just tired." John said Adam nodded. They had a small breakfast with the Hart's and cleaned up before heading out to their cars and going to the amusement park.

John looked out the window as Chris drove and he closed his eyes, within minutes he was dead asleep. Chris smiled at him, glad he was sleeping.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the park and Chris woke John up and they headed into the park. John walked slowly behind them with Adam. "You don't look well Jay, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well. The baby is moving all the time during the night, but I can't sleep during the day because I have Brookie. I just feel exhausted and right now, this is the last place I feel like being." John said, Adam nodded. "You need to rest John, he will be born soon." Adam said.

"But I don't want to neglect Brooklyn because of the baby." John said, Adam nodded. "Come on lets sit while they go on the rides." Adam said John nodded and smiled and they sat down on a bench watching Chris, Bret and the kids go on all the rides.

"Daddy will you come on the bumper cars with me?" Brooklyn came over and asked John. "Sorry baby but I can't," John said "Why not?" she asked.

"If daddy goes in the cars, it will upset your brother." John said. "Oh OK then." She said and walked off sadly, she wished her daddy wasn't having another baby. She liked it when it was just her and her daddies.

She didn't want a brother. "See this is why I hate being pregnant." John said. "I'm going to go to the loo." He said, he got up and went to the bathroom, Chris came over and looked at Adam. "Where's my husband?" he asked.

"Bathroom, Brooklyn asked him to go on a ride and he had to turn her down. She got upset and seeing her upset made John upset." Adam told him, Chris sighed and nodded.

He went to go after John but Adam grabbed his hand. "Give him some time Chris. He needs this."

Chris sighed and nodded and went over to his daughter instead he was still really worried about John he just didn't want John stressing and having to go through what he went through when pregnant with Brooklyn.

He didn't think John would handle that very well. John came out of the bathroom and went back over to Adam. "Feeling better?" Adam asked.

"Yeah a little bit." John said, they sat back and watched their kids having fun and smiling and laughing and they both felt a little left out but they were happy that they're kids were happy.

They spent a few hours at the park before leaving and going to the local steakhouse for some lunch.

John sat there next to Brooklyn while she coloured in her placemat. "Did you have fun baby?" John asked. "Uh huh, thankyou for taking us daddy." She said, John smiled at her. "You know I'd do anything to see you smile." John said.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, John nodded. "Anything baby." John said. "Do you have to have the baby?" she asked.

"I don't want the baby to be born, I don't wanna have a brother." She said. John frowned, she had never said anything like this before. "Why not baby?" John asked.

"I won't get to spend time with you when he is born. You won't love me anymore." She said, John shook his head and pulled Brooklyn into his lap. "That's nonsense baby. I promise you that I will always love you and I will always make time for you. You're my baby girl and I love you." John said. "Even when the baby comes?" Brooklyn asked. "Definitely." John said, Brooklyn nodded and hugged her dad, she felt much better about her brother being born now.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Couples Dinner

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

It was the last night of the trip and John and Chris were going out with Bret and Adam to have some dinner. Bret's brother was watching the kids and the adults were happy, they needed a night away with one another to have adult time. John and Chris both showered and got ready for the night. Chris dressed in his Rock Revival Kipp T5 Straight Jeans, his Gothic Carpenter Shirt, his John Varvatos Star U.S.A. Suede Zip Moto Jacket and his Frye Arkansas Mid Leather Boots. John dressed in his AG Adriano Goldschmied Hero Relaxed Fit Jeans in Noise, his Robert Graham Alfie Dress Shirt, his John Varvatos Star U.S.A. Leather Moto Jacket and his Fitzwell Abraham Short Boots. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs and they grabbed their phones and wallets. Chris grabbed the keys and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and Chris drove them to the restaurant. Chris glanced over at John as they drove. "You OK baby?" Chris asked. John looked at him, "Yeah baby, I am good. I can't wait until tomorrow, when we can go home. I miss our house and our lives" John said, Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah me too baby." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. They got to the restaurant, got out of the car and headed inside, they spotted the Hart's and went and sat down with them. Their waiter came over and handed them all a menu. They ordered some drinks and they looked over their menus and ordered their meals.

Bret got the French-Style Filet Mignon which came with melted Brie & Bleu cheese, Burgundy wine demi-glace, grilled Portabella mushroom, garlic-whipped Yukon Gold potatoes and market vegetables. Adam got the Pecan Crusted Salmon which came with market vegetables, Yukon Gold whipped potato and a creamy honey dijon sauce. Chris got the Stuffed Frenched Chicken Which came with a Brie, broccoli rabe, & spinach stuffing, ratatouille, garlic-whipped Yukon Gold potatoes and a herb demi-glace. John got the Lobster Pasta which was bowtie pasta, tomatoes, diced asparagus, Maine lobster meat, caramelized pearl onions, Brie cheese and a vodka cream sauce.

"Vodka baby?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Its fine for the baby, they cook the alcohol off." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. Their meals came and they enjoyed their food. "So I bet you're happy to be getting home tomorrow" Bret said, John nodded. "I am I can't wait to get home. I just need to get back into the swing of things." John said. "That and I have to prepare for the trial. Its going to be hard but I want to beat this and have Wade out of our lives for good." Chris said, John nodded and smiled. "We will be fine I know it." John said, Chris smiled at him. "Yeah me too. I think we can do this." Chris said, John smiled at him. "We need to start getting ready for the baby as well. Its exciting. He will be here soon." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. "Yeah me too. I can't wait. I think Brookie is dreading it." Chris said.

"Yeah she thinks she won't be the number one in our lives anymore. But she is wrong they will both be our number ones." John said, Chris smiled. "Once she meets him, everything will be fine." Chris said, John smiled at him. They finished up dinner and they all went home, wanting some alone time with their loved one. Chris and John got home and they laid in bed with one another, just looking into each other's eyes. Chris smiled at John as he laid there, he was so cute. He loved him more than anything in the world, he thought John needed some affection so he had an idea, he instigated the kiss this time and deepened it within seconds. He took great pleasure in the soft moans that erupted from low in John's throat as he slid his tongue past those soft pliant lips.

Chris' kisses were everything John had dreamed they'd be and more. They were perfect, ranging from slow and erotic, to sweet and light, all the way to hot and nasty. His tongue was soft and warm, caressing every inch of his mouth like smooth velvet.

John inhaled sharply through his nose as Chris drew his tongue into his own mouth and began to suck at it lightly. The thought of Chris mimicking that same act on other parts of his body turned John's blood to liquid fire instantly.

Chris broke the kiss gradually, nibbling John's lower lip as he did so. The dazed look on his young lover's face did nothing to subdue his ego or his erection.

"You have too many clothes on, sweetheart." John wasted no time jumping up from the bed and getting undressed.

Clothes flew in every direction until he was standing at the foot of the bed naked as the day he was born. There wasn't an ounce of insecurity or nervousness as he stood in front of the blonde letting him look until he'd had his fill.

Chris couldn't help the gasp that left his lips. John was beautiful, no one could deny that. His body could've been sculpted from a marble slab even pregnant and his erection was very impressive, but there were so many other things that contributed to his beauty.

His lips were parted slightly, taking in each short, shallow, lust filled breath. His eyes were no longer an ice blue, but navy with his growing arousal. He was swaying almost unnoticeably with withheld passion as he gazed at the older man wantonly.

It was the most beautiful sight Chris had ever seen, not to mention the hottest.

"Come here," he whispered laying back on the bed. His voice was gone and he was afraid he'd never get it back. He calmly acknowledged that John had stolen it along with his heart somewhere in these last few minutes.

John slowly climbed onto his fantasy come true and joined their lips softly. He was aware of the shift that had taken place.

Where this was originally going to be a hot and fast fuck, it was now something more. Something to be savored and drawn out to its full extent. John was nowhere close to complaining.

"Let me feel you," John mumbled against the warm lips he'd so recently fallen in love with. The words were a command, but they both heard it for the plea that it was.

Chris pushed the brunette up onto his knees and sat up underneath him so that John was straddling his lap and could lift his shirt over his head. He sighed as he felt soft hands roaming over his chest tweaking already hard nipples.

The hands slid around to run across his back and trace the ridges of his spine delicately drawing a contented moan from his lips. He eased himself back down to the bed draping his arms around John's neck to bring him with him.

"I love kissing you," the Canadian murmured sweetly.

John took the hint and sealed their lips again. They stayed like that for the longest time, laying tangled together, skin-to-skin, kissing lazily until the desire to continue took over John.

He broke the kiss and smiled softly at the groan of disappointment that slipped past his lover's lips. "Better things, I promise," he assured with a low laugh.

Chris nodded, eyes sharp and glassy. He was taking in everything about the man he was coming undone over.

He could feel the strings of his carefully structured control begin to fray and unravel. And all they'd done was kiss. The emotions flying through him were dizzying and terrifying, but surprisingly welcome.

All his life people had been drawn to him, loved him almost instantly it seemed. And now, for the first time, he knew what it felt like to be on the other side of that. It was amazing.

He let a soft moan bubble up as John pulled gently at the skin of his neck with his teeth.

He could feel the younger man sucking and nibbling at his flesh and it was turning him on like crazy. "That's so good, baby. You're so good."

John felt his blood ignite at Chris' absent murmur. The words were like a caress in their own right, touching every inch of his body before kissing his heart.

He knew he was young and, according to some, reckless. He knew that people his age were known for having fleeting emotions and short flings.

He knew that no one would believe that he'd fallen in love with the man beneath him so quickly, but he had. John had accepted the fact that he was completely lost when he first felt the blonde's tongue slide against his own.

Filled with emotions that he both could and could not name, John stopped teasing the warm inviting flesh of Chris' neck and looked up meeting blue eyes that were so much like his own.

He pinpointed the exact moment the realization lit in them. Chris took in a breath as he felt the mood shift yet again. It was something akin to what it originally was, but something completely different.

There was the sense of urgency and impatience, but both knew it wouldn't be nasty or hard. They weren't going to fuck.

John rolled to his left bringing the blonde on top of him. Chris sat up on his knees and undid the button of his jeans.

He toyed with the idea of drawing out the process of taking off his pants, but one look in John's eyes stopped that in its tracks.

He quickly unzipped them and climbed off of his lover and the bed long enough to take them off completely. He stood before John as John had done for him.

John's eyes darted quickly over the glorious body before him. There was so much that he wanted to see and all at once.

He finally willed himself to start again at the top and work his way slowly to the bottom. A gorgeous smile slowly spread across his face unconsciously as he feasted on the beauty before him.

"I want you." Neither was sure who whispered the words, but they were drawing Chris to the mattress once again. He climbed on top of John again but this time he straddled his chest bringing his dick to his full lips.

"No lube," he murmured by way of explanation. It didn't matter why to John, he would've taken Chris in for no reason at all. He smiled and wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around the hot flesh of Chris' dick and sucked gently.

He moaned instantly as the taste of Chris' pre-cum hit his tongue. He wasn't ready for the heady feeling it sent whirling through his senses. He almost lost it right then and there.

Chris gritted his teeth and forced himself not to fuck John's talented mouth. He slowly inched himself down the brunette's throat and pulled back just at the same speed.

He let himself move back and forth two more times before slipping out of the silken heat. John sighed at the loss but was soon paralyzed by the sight of Chris sliding two of his fingers past his own lips and sucking at them.

e laved his tongue over them thoroughly, making sure that they were wet enough. He released his fingers and slid back until he was kneeling between John's now spread legs.

"Are you ready?" "I've been ready," John said with mock arrogance.

He felt his heart swell at Chris' affectionate smile. When the first finger slipped inside he sighed, when the second was inserted he moaned a little. When Chris brushed his prostate he growled low in his throat and jerked his hips off the bed.

"You want me," Chris breathed hotly in the younger man's ear. He was aching at the sight of John writhing against the blanket. "I want you," John panted. "Please Chris, I need you."

Chris eased his fingers out of his lover and positioned himself just right. He gripped John's hips in his hands as he moved his own hips forward.

He bit his lip as he slipped into the tight heat that seemed to be sucking him in deeper and deeper. He fell forward onto his elbows and kissed John with bruised lips.

John arched up to meet every movement Chris made letting his fingers run up and down his lover's muscular back. He was moaning loudly into their kiss until the blonde pulled his mouth away to breathe.

John stared at Chris through the curtain of blonde hair that had fallen to frame his face and breathed the words that had been running through his mind since the start of this. "I love you, Chris."

Chris pushed into him harder at those words, jabbing his prostate and drawing a long moan from the younger man. He lowered his head again and slowly traced the brunette's lips with his tongue.

The act made John shiver and call out how close he was. Chris nibbled a path to his ear and breathed softly, "I love you too."

John dug his head back into the pillow, breath catching almost painfully in his chest as an intense pleasure tore through his body savagely.

He clutched Chris' back tightly as white light exploded behind his eyes and his world spiraled out of control. The only thing he could focus on was Chris' voice calling out and the warm rush of fluid filling him.

He felt like he was falling into Chris, drowning in him and it was the sweetest feeling he'd ever experienced.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. New Store

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**WEEKS LATER**

John was now 7 months pregnant. They were finally back at home in LA and back into their routine. Chris' court case was coming up soon and he was still on suspension which gave him more time to spend time with John and Brooklyn.

Today they were going to be spending some time with Adam and Bret getting Adam's and John's record shop ready for its grand opening.

John was up early in the kitchen making Brooklyn her lunch for school. He made her Pecan-Chocolate Chip Snack Cake, Chewy Coconut Granola Bars and for lunch he made her a Chicken Satay Wrap.

Once that was done and her lunch was packed John made her some waffles for breakfast. About ten minutes later she and Chris came down both dressed for the day ahead of them.

Chris was in his Relaxed-Fit Jeans, his Burnt Rose Solid Vintage Tee and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star High-Top Shoes.

Brooklyn was in her White and Pink Freestyle Revolution Belted Denim Shorts, her White and Pink Mock-Layer Crochet Top and her White and Pink High-Top Shoes. John smiled and gave them both a kiss and put some food in front of them.

"I am going to go shower." He said, Chris and Brooklyn smiled at him and he headed upstairs for a nice shower. He showered and dried off and got dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Live N Fast Tee and his Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed he went down to the kitchen and cleared away from breakfast. Once that was done it was time to take Brooklyn to school. They left the house and got into the Escalade and Chris drove them to Brooklyn's school.

Once there they all got out and walked Brooklyn up to her class and gave her a kiss and hug goodbye. Once Brooklyn was in class Chris and John headed back to the car and headed over to the record store location.

They got there and saw the Hart's arriving and they got out and headed inside, they smiled as they saw the inside of everything. It was amazing.

They had to do some stuff to it though, clean it out and give it a new paint job and add some art work and furniture and other things but in a few months the store was going to be amazing. "Jonathan." Chris said. John looked at him. "Yeah Chris" John said. "No lifting ANYTHING, if I catch you we will leave, understand me?" Chris asked, John rolled his eyes.

"Yes Chris." John said, "He's so annoying sometimes." John huffed to his best friend. Adam laughed. "He cares about you Jay and you have to remember you are 7 months pregnant." Adam said. "I know, but its so annoying." John said. "Come on lets clean the back area." Adam said, John nodded and they walked back there.

"This is so good Jay, having a kitchen back here." Adam said. "Yeah I know. It will be better than having junk food for lunch every day." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

He was glad he and John were on the same page about things. John saw some small boxes and he grabbed them and took them outside he got outside and put them on the sidewalk.

"Cena." He heard Chris' stern voice and he knew he was in trouble. Chris always called him by his surname when he was in trouble. John slowly turned around and faced his husband.

"Hey Chrissy." John said smoothly. "Not going to work, I told you not to pick ANYTHING up and you just ignored me." Chris said. "Chris I am fine I promise you. It was just a few small boxes nothing serious." John said, Chris shook his head.

"I don't care, the doctor told you not to do anything to strenuous and I want to make sure you're being looked after. So please sit down." Chris said, John pouted.

"Its not gonna work this time John. Just do as you're told or I will tie you up." Chris said.

"Oooh Kinky." John said, Chris sighed and shook his head at his husband. "Enough baby please. Do this one thing for me?" Chris asked.

"OK." John said, Chris smiled and nodded and kissed him softly.

John sat down and sighed, he wished he could help but he knew deep down that Chris was right, John needed to take it easy for the health of both him and the baby

He didn't want anything to happen to their son, that was the last thing he wanted but e hated sitting around not doing anything, he wanted to pitch in and help Adam with the place.

"Here Jay, I brought you a nice cup of tea." Adam said handing John the cup. John smiled.

"Thanks Addy. I'm sorry I am not much help. Chris won't let me do anything." John said.

"Its fine Jay and I completely understand, Bret is a little iffy with me doing anything and I am not seven months pregnant. So its fine." Adam said, John smiled.

"So when do you find out the sex?" John asked. "Next week I will be four months along and we will find out if we're having a boy or a girl. I don't mind what we're having." Adam said, John smiled.

"Yeah I understand." John said. "Is Chris stressing out about the court case coming up?" Adam asked.

"Not really he hasn't really said anything about it." John said, Adam nodded.

"Will you be questioned?" Adam asked. "Yeah I will be, I was there when the assault happened, so I will be up there, Hunter and Shawn are going to make sure I am not stressed, because by then I will be eight months along" John said, Adam nodded.

"Yeah we don't want you giving birth on the witness stand." Adam said laughing John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I just can't wait for all of this to be over and done with. I just want our lives to go back to normal." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I understand." Adam said, John smiled at him. He hoped in a month's time that Chris' case will be done and settled and they could get back to their life.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Court

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now 8 months pregnant and today was the start of Chris' court case. John could tell his husband was stressed as they had breakfast with Brooklyn, he was looking into space and not talking and smiling like he usually would. "I'm gonna go get ready." Chris said, John and Brooklyn smiled at him and let him go, Brooklyn finished her breakfast and John took her to her room to get her ready for the day, she had school, which John was gad or he didn't want her to have to be in court with them. He gave her a bath and got her dressed. He dressed her in her Black and White Juicy Couture Kids Stripe Ponte Fashion Skirt, her Juicy Couture Kids Juicy Glitter Script Short Sleeve Tee and her Black Ballet Flats. Once she was dressed she went and watched some TV while John went to shower.

John walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing Chris in dressed. He was in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Versace, his Versace Black Dress Shoes and his Grey tie. John went over to him and kissed him. "You look so handsome." John said straightening out his tie, Chris smiled. "Thanks, I am so nervous about today." Chris said. "I know, but I have faith in Hunter and Shawn, they know what they're doing, they won't let Wade win." John said, Chris nodded and smiled and kissed him. John headed into the bathroom and he had a shower and got ready for the day as well. He dressed in his Buffalo David Bitton King Slim Boot Jeans in Veined and Stone Faded, his Black Long Sleeve Button Down Shirt, his Grey Blazer and Black Boots. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs and smiled seeing his husband and daughter watching tv together. "Lets get you to school baby." John said, Brooklyn smiled and nodded. They got up and headed out the door. They got into the car and Chris drove them to Brooklyn's school. They got there and Chris took Brooklyn into her class.

He came back out and got into the car and headed to the court case. He looked over at John who was rubbing his stomach. "Is everything OK?" he asked. "Fine baby, he's just a little active today, its nothing I can't handle." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. They got to the court house and parked and got out. They headed inside and they spotted Shawn and Hunter, John smiled at them and sat down while they talked to Chris about what was going to happen. John smiled when he saw Bret and Adam arrive. Adam was there for moral support and Bret was there as a character witness for Chris. "John are you going to be OK going on the stand?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Definitely, I will be fine, I promise." John said, Hunter nodded.

Court was called into session and they walked into the court room and sat down. They all stood when judge Lawler came onto the stand.

"OK I understand that this is a civil suit for medical and emotional damage, Mr. Jericho you are being sued for assault of Mr. Barrett is that correct?" Lawler asked, "Yes your honour." Hunter said, on behalf of Chris.

"Very well then lets get this started shall we." He said, "Mr. Heyman your first witness" Lawler said.

"I call to the stand Mr. Christopher Jericho." He said, Chris got up and went to the stand and was sworn in. "Mr. Jericho, is it true that you hate my client?" Heyman asked. "Yeah you could say that." He said. "Why?" Heyman asked.

"Because of what he did to my husband John." He said. "Right because John was involved with Wade before you is that correct?" Heyman asked. "Yeah he was." Chris said. "So maybe it's a jealousy thing?" Heyman asked.

"No I have nothing to be jealous of I know John loves me," Chris said. "But you have to admit it would be a good motive of assault" Heyman said. "I guess so." Chris said. "No more questions your honour." Heyman said.

Hunter stood up. "Chris, do you have any reason to be jealous of Mr. Barrett?" Hunter asked.

"No, in my opinion I won. I have John. He loves me and we've got two kids. I have nothing to be jealous about at all." Chris said. "Right, so there would be no reason to hurt Wade right?" Hunter asked. "No." Chris said. "If you could, please tell the courts why you hurt Wade." Hunter said.

"My husband John was visiting for lunch at my office, Wade was there having a meeting with one of my co-workers, anyway John needed to use the bathroom, I don't know what exactly happened in the bathroom, but I went to check on John, I walked in and Wade had him slammed against the wall." He said.

"So I did what any husband would do, I attacked the man hurting my husband." Chris said. "No more questions your honour." Hunter said. "Redirect your honour?" Heyman asked, Lawler nodded.

"Mr. Jericho are you sure my client had your husband slammed against the wall? Are you positive that John didn't want Wade to hurt him, to be close to him, maybe they were having an affair." Heyman said.

"No, John would NEVER do that to me." Chris said getting angry, just what Heyman wanted. "No more questions." He said. Shawn stood up.

"I call to the stand John Jericho." Shawn said, John got up and went to the stand. "Mr. Heyman, seeing as Mr. Jericho is 8 months pregnant you're to take it easy on him, understand me?" Lawler asked, Heyman nodded.

"John, do you love your husband?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "More than anything else in the world." John said.

"And what do you feel towards Mr. Barrett?" Shawn asked. "I hate him, he's hurt me more than anyone in the world." John said.

"Your honour I have some evidence that I would like to enter in." Shawn said. A baliff wheeled out a tv and video player, Shawn pressed play and watched the video.

It was of the incident, it showed Wade slamming John against the wall and John struggling to get away.

John hated watching this it caused his stress levels to sky rocket.

Chris saw John looking sick and he knew something was wrong, the court all looked at John as they heard a loud splash, John looked at Chris.

"My water just broke!" he exclaimed in a panic. Chris nodded and rushed to John and helped him stand.

"Court is in recess." Lawler said and John, Chris, Adam, Bret, Hunter and Shawn all rushed John to the hospital.

They couldn't believe that baby boy Jericho was on his way.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Baby Boy Arrives

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

Shawn, Hunter, Adam, Bret and Chris got John into the backseat of the car laying down and then they headed to the hospital where John was booked in. "Fuck this hurts, this is worse than I thought it would be the second time around." John groaned as he clutched the door handle in the backseat. "We're nearly there Jay, everything Is going to be OK" Adam said turning and looking at his friend in the back seat. "It's too early Adam. I'm only eight and a bit months" John said Adam sighed.

"I know Johnny, but everything will be OK once we see the doc" Adam said trying to stay positive. They got to the hospital. Chris parked the car and helped John out. they walked into the ER and a nurse came over to them with a wheelchair. "Let's get you up to maternity and settled into a room OK sweetie" she said to John, John nodded, he held Adam's and Chris' hands as the nurse led them to the maternity ward. They got up there and the nurse took them to a room. "I'll need you to get sorted into this gown, I will call your doctor and then we will see how things are" she said handing John the gown. John nodded. Adam helped him into the gown, once he was settled, they helped him onto the bed, "Chris call my parent's. I don't know if they will want to be here but we will see, also call your mom and tell her to get Brookie from school." John said, "OK I'll do it," Chris said John smiled as the door came open and a nurse walked in with Stephanie. "Hi John, how are you?" she asked. "In pain, it's too early right doc?" he asked her. "No this is OK. We can deliver a healthy baby." Steph said John smiled. "Good" John said Steph smiled. "I'll give you a little bit of pain medication and we will see how you're progressing" she said. She turned to the nurse.

"Can we set up a foetal heart rate monitor and also blood pressure and heart rate for John" she said the nurse nodded and got to work on the things Steph wanted. She checked his blood pressure. "It's a little on the high side, so we need you to relax. Just take deep breaths and think about the positives" the nurse said John smiled. "Thanks" John said. "I am going to be with you the entire time." She said John smiled. "Thank-you" John told her as she hooked up the heart rate monitors for both John and the baby. "Is the baby looking OK?" John asked. "Everything looks fine, the heart rate is a little high but that's because it's nearing time to be born, your heart rate is fine as well. Now it's just a waiting game, Dr. McMahon will be in here in a moment to check your dilation" she said John nodded. He held Adam's and Shawn's hands again as a contraction came. Steph walked in.

"John I just need to check your dilation" she said, Adam and Shawn looked at John. "We'll be outside" they said John nodded he was glad Chris stayed in with him. Steph checked John over. "You're at three, I am going to get an ultrasound done as well just to be sure nothing is wrong before we progress further OK?" John nodded, Steph left him alone. A few minutes later, Adam, Chris, Hunter and Bret walked in. "Are you OK baby?" Chris asked walking over to him and kissing him softly. "I'm OK. Just scared. I just don't want something bad to happen" John said Chris nodded. "What did the doc say?" Adam asked. "I am at three, but she's bringing in a sonogram machine to check that everything with the baby is OK." John said Adam nodded.

"I'm sure everything is fine John" Shawn said John smiled. "I hope so" John said. "It will be fine," Hunter added, Steph and Amy walked back in with the machine, they had a look at the baby. "Hmmm" Steph said John looked at her worried. "What? Is everything OK?" John asked. "Actually John, the baby is in a breach position, meaning that if we go ahead with a natural child birth, something may go wrong" she said John sighed. "What should we do?" John asked. "I want you to get out of bed, walk around just to see if we can get the baby to move, If the baby is still in breach when you're at five centimetres I will recommend a caesarean." She said John nodded.

This was what he feared the most that something would happen with the baby. Steph and Amy left and Chris helped John out of bed, "Come on let's walk around a bit" John nodded. Chris took John for a walk around the hallway. He was worried about John and the baby. "Chrissy, if I have to have a C-section will you still come in with me?" John asked. Chris looked at him. "Of course I will. I am not leaving you alone. You'll always have me to be with you John, always" John smiled, he felt so much better. "You better have enjoyed our last sexcapade Jericho it's the last you'll be getting" John growled at him Chris looked at him. "It's OK Chris, he said that when Brooklyn was born right?" Hunter asked, Chris nodded and laughed a little. It was an hour later and John was being wheeled down to a OR. The baby was still in breach so it came time for the caesarean. John was scared, so was everyone else. Adam and Chris each held John's hands as they got him ready for the procedure. Steph walked in ready to do the operation. "You feeling OK John?" Steph asked John nodded. "Yeah, it hurts, but I want the baby out" John said Chris smiled and kissed the back of John's hand.

"You're doing so great baby….I'm so proud of you" Chris said softly kissing John's brow. "OK John, we're going to have you turn on your side, so I can give you your anaesthesia OK?" Steph asked John nodded. Adam and Chris helped him roll onto his side and he felt a little prick. He flinched, he had always hated needles. Once the anaesthesia was given to him John was placed back onto his back. Steph smiled at John, "You're doing great John absolutely perfect." She said, as she washed John's abdomen with an antibacterial solution and shaved a portion of his pubic hair. John looked at Chris. Chris smiled down at him. "OK are we ready?" Steph asked she wanted to make sure John was ready for this. John nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready" he said shakily Steph looked at Chris. "Is he really OK?" he asked Chris nodded. "He's nervous Steph and scared." Adam said Steph nodded, Her first incision opened the abdomen. It was a vertical cut from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. "You're doing great John," Chris spoke taking John's mind off of the procedure.

Steph's second incision opened the uterus. It was a transverse incision. This was the favoured type because it healed well and made it possible for John to attempt a natural delivery in the future. John closed his eyes and Chris bent down and stroked his head. "You OK?" he asked John nodded. "Scared" he said Chris nodded. "I love you Jay, and soon, we will be daddy of a beautiful baby." Steph opened John's uterus and ruptured the amniotic sac. Steph smiled and reached in and pulled out the baby, she smiled. "One baby boy" she announced as they heard the baby start crying out. John, Chris and Adam started crying it was always amazing.

The umbilical cord was clamped and Chris cut it, the nurses evaluated the baby making sure he was OK. "Is…is he OK?" John asked. "He's fine John" Steph said John smiled Chris and Adam were over with the baby just looking at him, he was the cutest thing in the world. Steph removed the placenta from John and she stitched John's uterus and abdomen closed. While this was happening. The baby boy was cleaned up and taken to the room where John would soon be. Chris went with his son, he was just so happy. They were parents of a baby boy, this was their son, it was the most amazing thing in the world. 40 minutes later John was wheeled in he was asleep and no one could blame him, they all knew he would be exhausted.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John woke up with a groan. He looked around the room and smiled seeing his whole family along with his newborn son. He couldn't believe it he was the father of a baby boy. "Hey Jay" Adam said he helped John to sit, Chris walked over with the baby boy and placed him in his daddy's arms. John smiled down at him, he was so emotional. He couldn't believe at one time he thought of not having this beautiful child. "He's amazing" he said in a quiet voice. Chris sat on the edge of the bed near his son and husband. "What's his name?" Chris asked, John looked at them. "Boston, Boston Helmsley Jericho." John said. Using his mentors last name as the middle name. "Perfect name for the perfect baby" Michelle said, John smiled at them. "He's so cute" Chris gushed, John smiled. "He's amazing baby. You're going to be a great dad" John said Chris nodded. "Our son" he said stroking his head softly. "Jay we're gonna go get some food we'll be back" Adam said John nodded. He was just focused on his child. Shawn and Hunter walked over to John and looked down at the baby, they couldn't believe John and Chris had done this, that they had created something so amazing. "He's definitely your son, he has your dimples." John smiled. "He has Chris in him as well. he definitely has Chris' eyes. He is Chris' son." John said smiling at him.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	17. The End

**MORE SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he sat in his hospital bed holding onto Boston. Today he was meant to be going home.

He had spent more time in hospital this time around because of the c section and also Steph wanted to keep an eye on John in case he started clotting, like he did with Brooklyn.

So far he was doing fine as was Boston, everything was on track for them to be going home and John couldn't wait to be at home with his husband, daughter and son. The door to the room opened and Stephanie walked in, John smiled at her, she walked over to the bed and sat down with him.

"You're free to go John but I will need to see you in a few weeks to remove the stitches. Just remember to take it easy." She said.

John smiled. "Of course Steph I promise." John said, Steph smiled at him. "OK then, you're all set, will Chris be coming to get you?" she asked.

"He should be here any minute now." John said, Steph smiled and nodded and left John and Boston alone. John got up and put Boston in his hospital crib and then he pulled on some sweats to wear. Once he was dressed John grabbed Boston's clothes and got him ready for the day, he dressed him in his Dolce and Gabbana Branded All In One Bodysuit and his Converse Printed Socks.

He was just pulling on Boston's socks when the door opened and Chris, Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Bret walked in. John smiled at them all. "Hey guys, what's going on?" John asked.

"The court is back in session, they want me there for the verdict." Chris said, John nodded and smiled. "You should be there then, you go to the courthouse and Adam can take me home. Its fine Chrissy." John said, Chris nodded.

He walked over to John getting closer to him. "You sure?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yes baby I am sure, I will be fine, we need to know what's going to happen from now on so go and it will be fine, I'll see you at home." John said pecking Chris on the lips lightly. "OK then." He said, John smiled and nodded. Chris, Bret, Hunter and Shawn left leaving Adam and John alone with baby Boston.

They made sure they had everything and John was discharged along with Boston and they headed home. They got into Adam's car, John sitting in the back with Boston in his capsule. They got home and headed inside John put Boston in his swing in the lounge and he sat down.

"Can I get you anything Jay?" Adam asked. "No I am fine Addy, come sit with me." John said, Adam smiled and sat down. "So three months and your little one will be here." John said. "Yeah I am so excited, so are Maria and Sam." Adam said, John smiled at him.

"Its amazing. I never thought I would be here with Boston and Brookie, I never thought I would find Chris and be as happy as we are. My life is perfect right now." John said. Adam smiled at him.

"Yeah its amazing." Adam said, John smiled at him. The doorbell rang and Adam got up and answered it, he smiled seeing Cody and Ted, but shocked that Randy was also with them. "Come in, John is in the lounge." He said, they smiled and headed into the lounge they walked in and hugged John and Cody picked up Boston and held him as they sat down.

"Addy, why don't you head on home, I will be fine here with Ted, Codes and Randy." John said, Adam looked at him.

"You sure Jay?" he asked. "Yeah you need to rest for you and the baby." John said, Adam nodded he hugged John and Boston goodbye and left John with his brothers and Randy.

John left Ted and Cody cooing over Boston and went into the kitchen to get some water and to make Brooklyn an after school snack Randy followed him and made him sit down while he worked.

"What should I make her?" Randy asked. "Just some cut up veggies and dip." John said, Randy nodded and smiled and got to work.

"Thanks for coming Randy. It was so sweet of you." John said. "No worries, I wanted to come and meet the newest addition." Randy said, John smiled. "So how are things with you and Dwayne?" John asked, Randy sighed.

"OK I guess, he's brought up the subject of marriage and I don't know how to feel right now." Randy said, John nodded. "Marriage is a big step, its scary." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah and I don't know if I am ready for it." Randy said.

"Well if you're not ready then you need to sit down with him and tell him your feelings. You can't marry him if your heart isn't in it." John said, Randy nodded. "How did you know marrying Chris was what you wanted?" Randy asked.

"He's everything to me. I love him with all my heart. I couldn't imagine not being here with him, having his kids and spending everyday with him." John said.

"You know It in your heart when you want it. If its right you will feel it, don't push it." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. They both looked in the direction of the front door when they heard it slam, Chris, Hunter, Shawn and Bret walked in smiling. Chris frowned when he saw Randy though. He went over to John and kissed him.

"SO? How did it go baby" John asked. "We won, the judge dropped the case, Wade has the reimburse us for legal fees." Chris said, John smiled and hugged him. "That's amazing, I am so happy." John said, Chris smiled.

Hunter, Shawn and Bret headed home after spending some time with the family. Chris felt weird with Randy being there. "Why is he here?" Chris asked. "He came to see me and Boston why?" John asked.

"Its weird, he's sorta your ex." Chris said. "Baby its fine, we're friends now. So just relax. Don't start drama where its not needed." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. He looked at the time and he knew he had to go get Brooklyn from school soon.

"I love you. I don't want to lose you." Chris said, John smiled.

"You won't Christopher. I promise." John said, kissing him, Chris smiled, he hoped nothing would ever come in between him and John. He loved John too much to lose him.

**MONTHS LATER**

Adam was close to popping. The baby was due next week and Bret wasn't home from being on the road for some business. Adam was freaking out. He woke up and had a shower. He walked into the kitchen after getting dressed and started on breakfast. He made some toast and some juice.

He ate his breakfast, Adam rubbed his stomach the little princess was way too active today. He did the dishes and set something out for dinner. He walked into the laundry and started on a load of washing most of it was Bret's he put on a load and put the washed closed in the dryer.

He decided to pop over and see John, He got into the car and Adam drove fifteen minutes to John's house. He got out feeling a sharp kick he shook his head, he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. John smiled and opened the door, he hugged Adam and let him in.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down. "How are you feeling?" John asked. "Tired and exhausted and most of all uncomfortable" John nodded. "Is Bret back yet?" Adam shook his head. "Nope and that's making me stress out I mean this is our baby." Adam said John smiled. "When was the last time you spoke to him?" John asked. "Last night he said he was in Chicago" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Well he shouldn't take too long for him to get here" John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"When is Chris coming home?" Adam asked. "A few days I guess….I don't know. I spoke to him last night, he said that the conference was going good." John said. "How's Brookie and Boston?" Adam asked. "Speaking of where is my godson?" Adam asked. "Asleep. He was a little restless last night." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" John asked. "Yeah, but we're not telling anyone…..We want to keep it a secret for a while at least." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

Adam spent some more time with John before heading home. He got home and went to the kitchen to start on some lunch for himself. He made a sandwich and put everything away in the fridge.

All of a sudden he heard a big whoosh and felt water empty him his water broke. "Shit" he cursed "Fuck" Adam gasped as the pain came harder. He grasped his stomach and made his way to the bedroom changing his pants. He fell to the floor crying the pain was killing him he was alone there was no way he could drive to the hospital no way in hell. He went to get the phone when he heard "Adam?" Bret called "Fuuuck!" Adam shouted and Bret walked into the room.

He saw Adam on the floor wincing in pain and holding his stomach. He went over to him crouching in front of him. "What happened?" Bret asked "What does it look like Bret my water fucking broke" Adam hissed "OK let me get the bag then get you in the car" Bret said. He threw the bag in the car then helped Adam into the car he got in and took Adam to the hospital. "Shit" Adam gasped out.

"It hurts Bret so much" Adam said "I know baby we're nearly there" Adam nodded he held Bret's hand squeezing it tightly Bret hissed in pain. "Adam baby could you let up a little" Bret asked "let up a little fuck you Hart I am in pain here and you're bitching about a hand try pushing one human being baby through a tiny area" Adam snapped at him.

"I'm sorry" Bret said "yeah well you should be if you can't handle that how the hell are you going to handle when I am in labour?" Adam asked "don't worry I will" Bret said Adam nodded. "I can't do this without you Bret" Adam said Bret smiled "I will be with you the entire time I promise" Adam nodded.

They got to the hospital and rushed inside Adam was taken back and checked out by their doctor. "ok Adam you're about 2 centimetres along just relax while I get everything ready for the birth ok?" Adam nodded and Bret held his hand. "Feeling any pain?" Bret asked "not right now" Adam said Bret smiled.

Bret kissed Adam softly on the forehead before going to make the call. He called everyone to tell them he was in labour and they were all on their way. He went back to Adam who had a pained look on his face. He rushed over and held his hand.

"God this is worse than I thought" Adam gasped, Bret smiled. "Everyone is on their way I told them they didn't have to come but they wanted to" Adam smiled and nodded. "I don't mind baby" Adam said Wade nodded.

3 hours later and Amy walked in to check Adam again "ok Adam you're about 5 cm now" she said Adam groaned "this is taking forever" Adam said "I know but we will get there just get some rest ok?" Adam nodded and relaxed on the bed going to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later with strong pains. He sat up and grasped the bed frame squeezing it and breathing like the exercises trying to get past the contraction. "ok Adam let's see where we are" Amy said Adam nodded "well you are 10 cm it's time to push I'll go get Bret then we can get started" Adam nodded glad it was almost over.

"Ow it hurts so bad Bret" Bret nodded and took hold of Adam's hand. "I hate you this is all your fault" Bret rolled his eyes. "Okay if that will make you feel any better you just keep thinking that ok?" Adam nodded and grabbed Bret's hand as another contraction came.

Ten minutes later the doctor came in and it was time for Adam to push so Bret took hold of Adam's hand and gave it a light kiss. "You can do this babe I know you can" Adam nodded. "Okay Adam I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?" Adam nodded "okay then push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" The doctor said. "It hurts so fucking bad" Adam cried out.

The doctor smiled "okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe, okay Adam I can see the head a few more pushes and the first baby be out okay?" Adam shook his head no. "I can't do it; it hurts too bad I can't Bret." Bret nodded and caressed Adam's face.

"Look at me you can do this remember you are Adam Hart you can handle anything I know you can because that's why I love you." Adam nodded and the doctor silently thanked Bret. "Okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" all of a sudden there was a loud wail as the doctor pulled the baby out Adam collapsed back onto the bed.

Adam looked at the baby and smiled she was beautiful she had Adam's hair and Bret's eyes she was an angel. "Bret would you like to cut the cord?" Bret nodded and cut the cord. The nurses cleaned the baby up before handing her over to Adam. Adam smiled when he held their baby for the first time Bret leaned down and kissed the baby and Adam.

"So what is the little girl's name?" Amy asked "Bronwyn Diana Hart" Adam answered Bret smiled he loved the name. They were happy they were finally one happy family they had each other and Bronwyn. The door opened and John poked his head into the room. "Can I come in?" John asked. "Sure." He said. John smiled, he walked in and went over to the bedside. He kissed Adam on the forehead and looked at his niece. "Meet Bronwyn Diana." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

He took Bronwyn and held her in his arms. It felt amazing seeing Adam's child, it felt so surreal at the same time. "Where's Chris?" Bret asked. "He's on his way home." John said, Adam and Bret smiled, they couldn't wait to introduce Bronwyn Chris and their family. "You'll always be loved and cared for little princess….Always. I promise." He said. Adam and Bret smiled, feeling amazing, their daughter was finally there.

John stayed at the hospital for a while before going home. He got home and told the nanny to go on home. Chris came home a few minutes later and held onto John. "I heard about Bronwyn." He said, John smiled. "She's perfect baby, we've all been through a lot but we're all happy." John said. Chris smiled. "All because I wanted more Summer Lovin'" he said John laughed and nodded.

THE END

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
